Planet of Passion
by KonniHops
Summary: The aliens take the Mews to their home planet... But a new threat intrudes on their fariytale ending, can the once unstoppable team beat the enemy AND finish the fairytale? IxD MxR LxP PUxT ZxK I DONT OWN ANY OF TMM!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark lay dying on the floor as Ichigo stood over him and let out a small laugh. "Are you coming kitty cat?" Asked Dren from the other room.  
"One minuet!" she smiled  
"Help me… pl…ease…" his words faded into the night. Ichigo laughed again and turned to Dren "Huh, guess you were right"  
"Yep, never doubted it" Dren grinned, taking Ichigo in his arms. "Now, tell me kitty, what do you wanna play?"  
"I think you already know…"  
"Prove it."  
"If you want." Ichigo pondered for a brief moment before concluding that having sex with an alien in front of her ex-boyfriend's corpse would be a little strange… but she couldn't care less. She tucked her hair behind her ear and pouted. She then began to unbutton Dren's shirt, he laughed and Mark groaned in agony, Ichigo echoed Dren's laughter. With shaking hands she traced Dren's stone smooth chest, he grabbed them and placed them on his waist "Your new at this, I'll take it from here." Ichigo wondered whether Dren had done this before or whether he was just trying to sound hard. But her mind drifted as she felt his lips on her neck. "Don't worry my kitty I'll look after you."  
"I know, but after all you are MY ball of string." She pushed him to the floor.  
"Ok kitty… let's play."

Mark's eyes never left Ichigo and Dren, but they were glassed over, no life in them. Dren and Ichigo really didn't care who was watching, dead or alive, they were having too much of a good time. Two hours later there was a knock at the door, Ichigo and Dren in a blind panic they pulled on whatever clothes they could find.  
"Are you to ready?" came Mints familiar voice from behind the front door. They exhaled in relief it was someone that they knew. "Yep almost." They chorused. Ichigo picked up her pink panelled suitcase. They side by side walked casually out the door and shut it behind them. Leaving Mark alone.

It was time for the aliens to go home, but wasn't going to stop the Mew's and the boys going with them. In the five years since they had last fought, friendship and love had bloomed between them. Pudding and Tart had become best friends but on Pudding's last birthday she had fallen in love with him and Tart with her. Lettuce and Pie were engaged and of course Ichigo had always loved Dren but she had never emitted it until earlier that day. Zakuro and Keiichiro had been married three months. Last but not least no one knew what was going on with Mint and Ryou.

"So how are we getting there?" Asked Mint after they had walked for about fifteen minutes "my arms hurt!"

"You should have packed lighter then." Dren teased. Mint dragged her two extra large suitcases along the ground. "It was impossible to pack any lighter then this! Can't we stop for a bit?"

"It's just a little further." Reassured Pie. With that there was a loud crash as the entirety of Mints baby blue suitcase, emptied its self across the moon lit pavement. "Screw this!" she grunted and sat down. Ryou calmly picked up every piece of designer clothing that fell out and folded it neatly up back in the case. "I'll carry it." He mumbled. Every mew stared at him as he walked coolly past. Mint stared after him for a few seconds before returning to earth. Everyone looked at her with knowing smiles "I was just thinking that he would suffice as a replacement for one of my maid's" Mint quickly snubbed. "Sure Mint" Ichigo laughed and took Dren's hand without thinking. Dren's eyes grew in surprise and shook her off quickly, looking down at her he winked and her heart skipped.

"Are you lot coming?" Ryou cried, Mint jumped to her feet and sprinted towards him, her other case in tow. All the others laughed, they began walking again, but Dren held Ichigo back. She turned to face him and a pair of lips brushed hers "careful kitty, do you want everyone about your new ball of string?" he mumbled "your not exactly taking precautions" she panted as his lips moved to her neck. Dren pulled her closer and she felt wind rushing past her face, when he set her back on her feet she reached for him, but he restrained her "and that's how you teleport…" Dren said and glanced at the others. "Oh…um…yes, thank you Dren" Ichigo caught on and beamed at the others. Zakuro and Keiichiro were in a passionate embrace, Tart and Pudding were laughing at Lettuce who was stumbling over Pie in an embarrassed flounder. Her eyes drifted to Ryou and Mint, they were each sitting on a different suitcase, staring at the other. Ryou's jaw stiffened and he got to his feet, offering a hand to Mint; he pulled her up and kissed her on the cheek. He turned away quickly and briskly walked towards Pie. Mint stood her hand on her cheek, a smile painted her lips.  
Ichigo was going to call her, but stopped when Ryou glanced back at Mint, she nudged Dren "Look at Mint and Ryou" she whispered. Mint winked at Ryou and blew him a kiss, he stood, his eyes wide with a stunned expression clouding his face. "That's Mint alright" Dren laughed quietly.

They eventually arrived at the café. "Our ride should be hear soon." Commented Tart. The mews sat gracefully down on to their suitcases. The boys stood protectively over their girl. "This is boring!" Pudding squealed a few minutes later. "Don't worry, honey, it'll be here soon." Tart said and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Ok then" Pudding sighed. Ironically at that moment a bright purple, luxury space-hotel hovered over the café. "Here we go!" Dren yelled over the sound of the ships monstrance turbine engines. A long tube came down from the ship to where they were standing and the doors opened revealing a wooden panelled lift. "That's not big to fit us all in!" Pudding despaired.

"We'll go in two at a time." Dren grinned staring at Ichigo.

"Yes that should work." she grinned back.

They each paired up and two by two went inside. Last to enter were Mint and Ryou. "So…" Mint began. Ryou raised his head and looked into her hazel eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." She stated and looked down at her feet. With out her noticing he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head close to her ear. "Ok then." With a loud bing the lift came to a halt and he unravelled him self from her. The doors then opened again to show the inside of the ship; an old fashion hotel lobby presented its self to the pair. Their friends were signing in. "Don't wait for us then." Mint growled and ran towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I love the view from up here! The stars look so much bigger!" Pudding yelled as she stood on the deck of the space-hotel. "I can see a much more beautiful site right in front of me." Tart said softly.

Pudding smiled "What's that then?" Tart laughed and brushed his lips against hers. "You" he whispered. They both turned to face the stars and Tart wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." Pudding sighed and nuzzled her head against his chest. "You are my stars." That moment was then ruined by the loud rabble of their brothers and friends, trundling, slightly drunkenly, towards them. "Arrrr" they sighed as Tart and Pudding embraced. They all stood at the front off the ship, looking onwards to their destiny.

"Almost time for bed, me thinks" said Keiichiro, breaking the wonderful silence. "Really?" Mint teased looking at Zakuro. She ignored her. "I think so too. Good night everyone" Keiichiro took Zakuro's hand and led her away. Everyone else followed, except Ichigo and Dren. "So kitty cat, what should we do now?" Dren said once every one had gone.

"Well I don't feel like going to bed…" Ichigo replied.

"I see, well I think I saw somewhere we could go."  
Unbeknown to everyone else Dren and Ichigo had ordered rooms with joining doors. "See you tomorrow!" Ichigo yelled to the others, she hugged everyone and Pie blushed deeply when Ichigo embraced him. "Hang on a minute" Mint said, Ichigo turned to her fellow Mew "Where's Mark?" Ichigo panicked "Well…Um…He…" Dren came to her rescue "He said that he couldn't make it, so we left him behind" Mint looked at Ichigo with suspicion "you left him behind?"  
"Yeah, your point being?" Ichigo shrugged off and turned to the glass doors that led inside "Oh, I know what's going on" Pudding giggled "You dumped Mark for Dren! CONGRATULATIONS!" Ichigo froze. Someone spun her around and kissed her "Yep I got my kitty!" Dren chided, Ichigo groaned, "Please don't make a big thing over this" she pleaded, but it was too late. Dren realized what he'd done when Tart stepped forwards "So you two done it yet?" he laughed "can you imagine?" he continued "them two, doing it?! It makes me wanna puke." He made fake vomiting noises; even Zakuro had a slight smile, now it was Ryou and Mint's turn.

"Ahh… is Dren your mousey?" Ryou sneered and grinned wickedly "your turn", he stroked Mint's cheek lightly, Mint's breathing suddenly got extremely quickly and she cleared her throat. "No Ryou, can't you see, he is obviously the dominant partner is the relationship, which makes him the dog and her the BITCH!" Dren snarled at Mint and she and Ryou burst into fits of laughter, when they straitened Ryou swept Mint into his arms and kissed her like a scene of Pride and Prejudice. Everyone gasped and cheered for them, but Dren teleported Ichigo out before she could join in. They arrived in one of the rooms. They started to kiss passionately, lost in each other. Ichigo broke away. "Give me a minuet." She said, picked up her little pink hold-all and headed for the bathroom. "Watching me walk away?" She teased.

"Sure am." Dren smirked.

Some minutes later Ichigo came out of the bathroom. She had changed into a strawberry embellished, lace negligee. "What do you think?" she asked twirling around so Dren could see all the way around it.

"Not bad, I can think of a way it could look better…" Ichigo walked seductively over to the bed were Dren was sitting. She sat down on his lap. "How?" she whispered in his ear. He slowly started to untie the many small ribbons that were keeping it up. He undid the last one and the negligee fell down around her waist. "Much better." He smiled.

"I agree, much." She smiled back pushing him down on the cloud soft bed. "And just so you know," she said pressing her self down on to the chest, "I'm all yours…"

In the next room a similar scene was happening, Ryou removed Mint's blue party dress with ease and she grinned at him "you're a professional"  
"Not exactly" Ryou frowned, but Mint laughed and ran a finger across his forehead to smooth out the frown. She let her finger wander over his body; Ryou smiled the whole time, just happy for her to be there with him. Her finger stopped on his belly button, he lent down and trailed kisses down her neck and chest, he shimmed off his shirt and threw it across the room, Mint giggled. "And to think I used to hate you…"  
"Opposites attract" Ryou smiled "and let's face it you're very attractive" Mint giggled again and unbuttoned Ryou's jeans.  
Those weren't the only people having a good time, Zakuro pulled the hair band out of Keiichiro's hair and pushed him onto the bed, he flipped her over. "You thought I was the sweet one" he grinned, his hand slip up her top. "You have manners outside the bedroom" she growled and yanked him towards her. "You're very good inside of it." He replied. Zakuro giggled and Keiichiro started to kiss her again.

Lettuce and Pie lay side by side on their bed, wrapped in each others arms, staring in to each others eyes. "Why aren't you my husband yet?" She smiled sweetly.

"I don't know." He gently replied.

"What should we do now?"

"Well… It's up to you really… but I thought… well… it is if you want… possibly… we could…" he stopped once he had turned bright pink. Lettuce pulled him on top of her self and started to blush a little. "Thank you" he chuckled, as Lettuce unbuttoned his shirt. He swirled her round so he could unzip her green and white silk dress. Once he had finished he put her gently down on to her back and ran his finger along her jaw. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and will ever see in my life." She gave him a sleepy smile and he kissed her so softly she could have been kissing air.

Tart and Pudding were the only ones not sharing a bed. "This is so unfair," Tart grunted from the top of the bunk beds "just because we're fifteen, they treat us like we're children."

"Don't worry, we can improvise" she grinned and swung up to the top bunk. "See! Just a bit of improvisation…" she leaned over and kissed him. She was going to pull away, but then she noticed his hands on her back and in her hair. Eventually she was able to make her self pull away. "You're good at that." She panted.

"You're not bad yourself." He smirked. He pulled her close to his chest and rolled her onto her side. He picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips. "You're good at that as well." She smiled tenderly.

"I'm good at other stuff too…" he replied. Pudding jokily punched his arm. "Aww!" Tart laughed.

"How do you know that any way?" she pouted.

"I think it's a good assumption, don't you?"

"Probably…" she giggled biting her lip. "But I don't want to find out tonight."

"Ok then." He sighed. Pudding turned around so Tart could put his arm tightly around her waist. "Night night, monkey" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They strolled down to the breakfast room the next morning. They sat at the big round table at the back of the room. Only Tart and Pudding were full of energy the others were all half asleep. Tart and Pudding exchanged knowing looks. "So," Tart announced "what did you lot do last night?" Everyone at the table looked embarrassed, and no one looked anyone in the eye through out breakfast. Except for Tart and Pudding who were in complete hysterics.

That afternoon the girls went to the ships spar, curacy of the boys of course. The boys went to the pool. "You lot have fun last night?" Tart teased.

"Oh do grow up Tart, I don't think we want to discuss _that_." Pie said.

"Trying to hide something Pie?" Ryou taunted back. Pie blushed "No," he replied "I'll have you know that we had a wonderful time last night, Probably better then ANY of you lot had!"

"I don't think so!" announced Dren, a little too loudly. "Me and Ichigo… well lets just say it's surprising the ship still works."

"My girlfriend is a ballerina! A BALLERINA! You can tell how flexible that makes her." Ryou mused.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I win this one." Keiichiro smirked "I'm married to a modal." The boys let a wishful sigh at this thought.

The girls on the other hand were a lot more open, sitting in a hot tub together; they recounted their evenings. Pudding listened in amazement at the stuff they were saying, the stuff they were doing. As the stories were told everyone laughed, giggled and drowned each other playfully. "You guy's go ahead, I'll catch you up" Ichigo called when everyone got out. "Sure" Pudding yelled and danced away, followed by the others. Almost instantly there was a ripple in the air and Dren appeared above her. "Bath time kitty cat?" he teased and swooped down to kiss her. Dren flipped the lock on the door and dived into the water, he did not resurface. Ichigo panicked for a moment before remembering that Dren did not need air to survive. She felt his hand move up her leg and he appeared out of the water, his face just inches form hers.  
Dren's hair band's and his green hair lay, stuck with water to his pale shoulders. Leaning in slowly he relished the longing look in her eyes; he loved her pink eyes, the way they glistened when happy. The tiny pale pink bikini she was wearing complimented her skin tone and he look in awe of her stunning figure. Ichigo lent froward so their lips were just millimetres apart, she purred. Dren could take it no longer, he pinned her up against the hot tub wall and Ichigo pressed her body into his. He hitched her thigh around his waist and undid her bikini top, this surprised Ichigo, he'd never been quite so… efficient before. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, Dren pulled away "what?" he demanded, his voice hoarse. "Since when did you get so good at this?, you were always so strangely nervous before"  
"I've had practise" Dren grinned, leaning towards her again, but she moved away. "Tell me why you were nervous before" Dren sighed "what gave you that impression?" he asked, not wanting to explain. "I have known you too long not to have noticed your stiffness" Dren raised an eyebrow, Ichigo shook her head "you know what I mean." He nodded and gave in "All I ever wanted was you, to feel you on my skin, to press your lips to mine and suddenly it all came true, you were there with me and I kinda… tensed." Ichigo stared at him, where had the perverted alien she knew so well gone? In his place stood someone who was almost human. She flung herself at him and he laughed shock "now you know" he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Taking a lock of her hair his hand he began kissing her again, this time she didn't pull away. Jumping up so she had both her legs around him she undid his shirt and spanned her fingers out over his chest. Dren growled and dragged her deeper into the water.

Upstairs Tart and Pudding lay on their separate bunk beds, thinking about one another. 'How am I meant to express how I feel, if she won't let me touch her!' Tart thought, exasperated. Pudding was clasping her hands together, trying to resist the urge to climb up there and give him what he wanted. She loved him, she wanted to do all that with him, but people might think about her differently. They may think she was a slut. 'Screw them!' she thought and slipped off her clothes, thank god she put matching underwear on today. Swinging up onto Tarts bed, she clambered under the covers before he could see what she was wearing. As usual Tart wrapped his arms around her waist, she laughed as his eyes widened in surprise, and throwing back the covers she revealed her yellow underwear. His eyes widened further and further as he noticed every little intricate detail that was embodied into her underwear. "Are you sure you want this?" Tart caringly asked. Pudding nodded shyly. "I want to show you how much I love you." She mumbled.

"I already know." He whispered in to her ear as her delicately ran his fingers through her fine blond hair. "You don't know the half of it…" she whispered back. "Please let me show you." She started to kiss him, softly at first and then harder and harder. She felt his hands on her back, then on her waist and then along her legs. All of a sudden there was a loud rumbling sound from outside. Pudding broke away. "What's that?" she panted. Tart looked embarrassed. "Um… Honey…"

"Not that!" she giggled "Outside!" she leapt off the bed and ran over to the window. "Looks like we're landing." She commented.

"Super." Tart grunted in disappointment and collapsed back onto the bed.

They all gathered outside the ship to the sound of clapping cheering. A well dressed couple walked towards them. They must be Pie, Dren and Tarts parents, the mews thought. "Welcome home my sons," started the man "and welcome to you earthlings. We offer our greatest hospitality to you, star travellers." He gracefully kissed Ichigo's hand.

"We hope you will join us for dinner tonight." Added the woman. They nodded and followed the pair into a large castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that evening the girls arrived at the dinner hall wearing elaborate ball gowns. Ichigo wore a pink and red dress, cut of at the knee, with black lace tracing the edges. Zakuro had on a multi-tonal purple full length silk gown, which she pulled of with great ease. Mint stood in a blue knee length dress, witch puffed out at the middle. Pudding wore a little yellow dress with silk flowers sown down on side. Finally Lettuce wore a graceful white dress, with a green sakura tree pained up the left side. The boys looked in awe at every one of the girls. They pulled out a chair for each of them to sit on. Once they had the boys sat down next to them. Pie, Dren and Tart's farther, Blue, sat at the top of the table and their mother, Cake sat at the other end.

They all laughed, talked and shared stories as they ate. Once they had finished their main course the waiter came to offer them anything else. "Would anyone like pudding?" He asked. This made Ryou smirk. "I'm sure Tart would." he teased. Pudding looked embarrassed but still smiled at the pun. "Yes, I would. I also think Dren would like some strawberries." Tart taunted.

"Very good, and how would master Dren like them?" asked the waiter.

"Covered in cream?" giggled Mint. Dren started to get a bit agree. "Ryou was wondering if he could get a mint at the end of the meal." He tried to taunt but it didn't faze Mint. "I don't think there would be a problem with that." She licked her lips and smiled at Ryou. No one could restrain them selves any longer. The table irrupted into a sea of laughter. After the meal everyone returned their separate rooms, Pudding and Tart could hardly wait for the meal to finish. As soon as the door was shut Tart swept Pudding into his arms. She tapped his nose lovingly and giggled "Now or never" he laughed. She pouted "No fair!" Tart laughed and lay her down softly onto his bed. She giggled as he sat down beside her. He leaded in and hesitated for a moment before Pudding put her arms delicately around his neck. "Don't worry." Pudding reassured, "we're meant to be together."  
"I know, my honey, but still…" she silenced him with a kiss. Tart was lost then, he didn't care about right or wrong anymore, he just wanted Pudding.

Three doors down, Ichigo and Dren were curled up on the bed. "Kitty I'm bored!" Dren whined.  
"How can I make you less bored?" she teased. He gestured to the end of the four poster bed. She raised an eyebrow, but agreed knowing it wouldn't do any harm. She strutted seductively over to the pole. Dren laughed, he couldn't actually believe she was going to do it. "Kitty, you don't have to do it you know?" Dren laughed quietly, offering his hand to her. "No I want to" she replied and winked. Slowly he unzipped her dress. Dren's laugh's silenced and he walked across the bed on his knees, a sly smile played on his lips. He took hold of the puff sleeves and pulled them down until her dress was well below her knees "How many have we done this?" Dren asked, brushing his lips against her neck. Ichigo used her fingers to count the times before shaking her head "Too many." she laughed. Dren lowered her hands from her face to his chest "Add one more." he chuckled; in desperation he clamped his lips to hers. Moulding her shape to his Ichigo wrapped a leg round his waist. There was a slight creak as the door swung open; it was too quiet for them to hear. By this time Ichigo had her other leg round his waist and his shirt was long gone.  
The slight coughing noise startled them and they flew away from each other and Dren tumbled off the bed. Ichigo sat one bra strap on her shoulder, in the middle of the bed, blushing deeply. "Just coming to say good night" Cake said looking forever down at her feet Dren got to his feet and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek and quickly said goodnight "Night to you too Ichigo dear." Cake smiled apologetically as she hid under the covers.

Ichigo avoided Cake's gaze for days after. Dren did not help her embracement by kissing her at every spare moment she had. "Just stop, PLEASE!" she screamed one day when he started to kiss her neck. "I'm sorry my kitty." He apologized

"Just… SHUT UP and leave me alone."

"Owww!" Mint teased as she watched her storm off. "Trouble in paradise." Ryou smirked. He was walking along side her, clasping her hand tightly. "No trouble, I our paradise." She winked. "Nope" he grinned and twirled her gracefully around. "My little ballerina."

The next day everyone got up early so the boys could guide them round their new home, Mint went to have a shower. Ryou knocked on the door. "What?" Mint giggled. "Come back out, I'm lonely!" He wined. "I have to have a shower."

"Well let me in then."

"Ah, no chance!"

"Please" Mint wrapped herself in a towel and unlatched the door. His face fell when he saw she wasn't naked. "Now why are you wearing that?" She stuck her tongue out at him and tried to walk away. He blocked her passage. "Get out my way." She pouted. "I thought you needed a shower." He grinned and started to take of his shirt. "Year, like THAT'S gonna happen." She pushed him away but he slipped his hands onto her lower back and dipped her. He put her back on ground then started to retreat her back into the bathroom. Mint blushed at how forward Ryou was being. "You ok?" he asked. She pirouetted and led him into the shower. "Take that as a yes?" he cheekily smiled. "Mmm" mint mumbled and walked into the shower and turned on the water. Ryou took of the remainder of his clothes and joined her. He snuck up on her and kissed her from her neck down to her hand. She spun round and he pinned her to the side of the double shower. She giggled once more. "Don't laugh anymore." He demanded. She nodded in submission. He started to kiss her.

Lettuce and Pie were already ready to go and they lay on their bed reading their favourite books. Lettuce sighed and she pulled out her notebook, it all had the wedding plans in it. She could hardly wait to be married to Pie; he looked so sweet, sitting with his book, swiftly turning the pages. Little did she know that he was watching her from the corner of his eye, scanning her face to check she was alright. He placed his book on the bedside cabinet and pulled Lettuce towards him "Only a month away" he reminded her and his stomach twisted with excitement at the thought. Lettuce nodded and stroked the notebook, was it really so close? Pie lent down to kiss her nose; to his surprise she moved her head so his lips were on hers. He leaned into the kiss and he was shocked by his own confidence, Lettuce pulled away "Sorry." they mumbled at the same time. After a minute staring at their hands Lettuce crawled over to Pie. "Don't be." she whispered and cupped his face in her hands, before their lips could meet, there was a loud bang. "What was that?!" Pie cried, suddenly a familiar voice began audible.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" Ichigo screamed and Dren watched as she transformed into Mew Ichigo. As she landed gracefully on her she glared at Dren "To think I LIKED you," she scoffed "you drove me to murder my own BOYFRIEND!" she growled, Dren couldn't understand why his little kitty was acting like this, all he'd wanted was a kiss. Ichigo hadn't transformed into a Mew for a long time and it felt good to have her ears back. "Strawberry Bell!" she shouted and spun into the air, aiming the bell at Dren she took a large breath, ready to shout "Ribbon Strawberry…" she started, but stopped mid-sentence. The way she aimed the Bell meant Dren's face was framed by the heart, he had pulled out his daggers, a natural reaction and he watched in confusion when she flopped to the floor. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, how could she hurt the man she loved? The way she sat reminded Dren how she had looked just before he died; pain and guilt rushed through him.  
Of course all of the Mews and their partners had flown to see what was happening and they watched as Dren's daggers clattered to the floor, glinting in the light. Dren ran across the room and bundled Ichigo up in his arms "Don't cry kitty," he pleaded "don't cry."

"I I'm so, so sorry…" she sobbed. "Shhh," He whispered tenderly "come on beautiful, come on don't cry" The group backed away giving them a bit more space. Ichigo soon stopped crying once Dren had kissed her cheek. "Hang on a minute, you killed Mark?" Mint remembered. Ichigo and Dren were petrified with panic. Everyone started to cheer and clap. "What?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. "We always hated that perfect little…!" Pudding started. "PUDDING!" Zakuro scowled. "Well we did." Pudding mumbled. "Why did you never say anything?" Ichigo asked weakly. "We didn't want to upset you." Lettuce answered. "You seemed really happy; huh guess we were wrong…" Added Mint. "Besides, we respect your decisions." Zakuro commented. "We love you Ichigo!" Pudding ended. "Oh, I love you all too!" Ichigo yelled and ran into her friends arms.

That night they held a big party to celebrate their new life. All the royal family was there. Lettuce found it all too much so headed for the balcony. She leaned against the railings and looked out onto the city below. "You'll be the queen of this one day." Pie whispered and rested his head on her shoulder. "I guess… I haven't really thought about that." Her voice was tinged with fear. "Don't worry sweetheart," Pie kissed her temple "you'll be a wonderful queen." Lettuce pulled him closer to her and kissed his cheek. They stared out into the stars all night.

Keiichiro woke up early the next morning from the bright sun shining through the window. He turned to face Zakuro, who was lying beside him. He ran one finger down her back to try and gently wake her. It didn't work. He leaned into her. "What?" She grunted, half asleep. Keiichiro started to nibble and kiss her ear. "Mmm…" she groaned and turned round, head resting on arms. "You're lovely." She added. Keiichiro long brown hair fell from his shoulder as he sat up. "Hay, Mr. Akasaka get back here!" She pouted and pulled him down to her lips. He lay half of her for a few minutes before moving so he was fully on her. They were both already in their underwear, so there wasn't much to do there. "All set Mrs. Akasaka?" He smiled. "I am if you are." She smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mint stared down at the newly turned blue stick in front of her. Although she admired the colour, she didn't like what it meant. "Oh… Shit!" she mumbled unable to put her feelings more eloquently. "What was that babe?" Ryou called. "Oh, nothing." She quickly shoved the pregnancy test into her bedside table draw. "Ready to go?" he asked giving her a quick hug. "Yep." She said forcing a smile. Ryou spun her around in his usual way and took her hand. "I love you" she despaired. "I know," he leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I love you too." He smiled at a how scared she had seemed and led her out the room.

That day they were being given a tour of the city. "I can't believe we've been here almost two weeks and we've hardly ever been out the castle." Ichigo noticed. A strand of terror rushed through Mint's body. "Has it only been two weeks?" she gasped, "Wow, the times just flown by wow really only two weeks Ryou we've only been together two weeks!" She focused all the energy on not hyperventilating. "What's wrong with her?" Dren whispered to Ryou. "I don't know." He replied not letting his eyes leave Mint.

They wondered the streets for hours. "Where is everyone?" Asked Zakuro, reading everyone's minds. Then they could hear fait music coming from somewhere. They walked faster, in anticipation, towards it. They turned a corner and saw a mass of people watching people on floats sing and dance past. "Festival time!" Tart noted and grabbed Pudding's hand and headed for the crowed. Mint watched in awe at the dancers. How she missed dancing; dancing made her forget all her problems. She couldn't restrain her self any longer. She weaved through the crowed and joined the dancers. "That's more like it." Ryou said to himself, having noticed Mints aloofness all day. He watched her for ages. He finally caught her eye and she gave him her classic cheeky wink. Everyone joined in with the amazing festival. Mint, Zakuro, Ichigo, Ryou, Keiichiro and Dren danced together on the various floats. Pudding and Tart did acrobatics on the top of the head float. Lettuce and Pie just watched but enjoyed watching their friends and just being in each others company.

It all went on long into the night. They all stumbled back home laughing their heads off. "I LOVE this planet!" Pudding squealed as she cart-wheeled through the front door. "Why did we ever leave?" Dren joked and slumped down onto a near by armchair. "Enslaving humanity or something like that I think." Mint retaliated. Everyone started to laugh. Mint flopped down on the big red sofa. Her mind started to flood with thoughts she'd put away all day, securely trapped in a box and pad locked with the key thrown away. But she found the key. What was going to happen? She couldn't have a baby, could she? What would Ryou think? Oh god, what would he DO? What if something was wrong with the baby? Had she danced too much today? Would that have hurt it? What if she couldn't dance anymore, EVER? The thoughts whirled around and around, picking up speed as every second past. She berried her head in a near by cushion, so no one could see the tears fall from her eyes. Ryou knelt down beside her and kissed her head through her hair. "Coming to bed gorgeous?"

"I'll be up in a minute." she mumbled, keeping her head firmly in the cushion. "Um… ok honey, see you there" Ryou smiled, but inside he was burning, what was making her so upset? An idea popped into his head before he could stop it, what if it was him? Ryou shook his head, trying to dispel the thought; he would have to swallow his pride, for Mint's sake. Slowly he walked over to Dren and cleared his throat, Ichigo and Dren pulled away from each other instantly, reliving the scene with Cake. "Dren, could I talk to you?" It was more of an order than a request. Dren flickered his eyes to Mint, who was gesturing Ichigo to come to her. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Of course." he replied, rising to a stiff stand. They walked out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind them.

Ichigo hurried to Mint's side and led her to her bedroom, mumbling quiet comfort all the way. Mint flopped to the bed and let the tears flow, Ichigo watched her for a minute, assessing the situation. She had never seen her so upset, yet she had been fine this afternoon. "Mint…" Ichigo began, placing a careful hand on her friend's arm, Mint cut her off "What do I do?!" she cried, grabbing Ichigo's hand and placing it on her stomach. Ichigo looked from her hand to Mint's face, suddenly she understood. "No!" she gasped her spare hand flying to her mouth.  
Outside the boys were staring at one another, trying to say what they wanted to, but pride and embarrassment wouldn't let them. Before either of them could stop it they burst into laughter, they looked like they were squaring up for a fight, not for a 'Man Talk'.  
The laughter relived the tension and Dren placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder "I know what your thinking, but it's not you, your wrong." Ryou sighed "But what I'm not?" she choked, his blue eyes piercing. Dren shook him lightly "It's not you," he firmly reiterated. "Now get in that damn bedroom and make her feel better" he joked and Ryou smiled weakly. "Thanks." he muttered, Dren grinned "No worries"

The door opened and Ryou walked in, by this time Mint was alone, Ichigo had redone her make-up and she looked radiant. Beaming at Ryou she twirled over to him, landing neatly in his arms. Ichigo had convinced her that this wouldn't harm the baby and she needed something to calm her. As soon as she felt his lips on hers she relaxed, forgetting her troubles. "Feeling better?" Ryou asked stroking her cheek. "Yep much." She smiled. "Do you want to talk a-" she pressed her finger to his lips, to stop him talking. She was about to kiss him again, but she couldn't. She leapt of the bed and ran into the bathroom. "Ok…" he opened the bed side table in search of a book. He picked up the pregnancy test that had been lying there since the morning. "Holy…" he panted. He let a faint smile creep across his face. Mint stepped out the bathroom and staggered back as she saw what he was holding. She began to let the tears flow again, but she saw his smile. "Your not mad?" she half sobbed, half laughed. Ryou laughed a little, "Of course not!" Mint ran up to him, jumped up on to him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love so you much." She said and grabbed his face. They started to kiss. "What about the baby?" Ryou asked his voice thriving with concern. "Ichigo said it won't hurt it." She reassured. "Ok then." He grinned and through her down onto the bed.

Ichigo walked back to her room contented, she had done everything she could; it was up to Ryou now. Unlocking the door she kicked off her shoes and began raiding the bookshelves. She flicked through a baby manual, cooing at all the pictures of the babies; she would defiantly lend this to Mint.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dren walking towards her, she dropped the book and turned to him, they kissed. Dren lent down to hug her and scanned the book title, not really reading it. It was only when Ichigo wrapped her arms round his neck to kiss him again, the title sunk in. Leaping back from her, Dren darted his eyes from her stomach to Ichigo's bewildered face "Are…you…?" he stammered. Ichigo looked him at his reaction and felt a sharp pang of hurt; Dren didn't want a baby? She shook her head sadly "Oh…" he said, a little disappointed "oh well, we have plenty of time." he smirked, Ichigo looked up quickly, Dren wouldn't of minded? She laughed and threw her arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The castle was awoken the next morning by the sound of a panicked Lettuce. "EVERYONE GET UP NOW!" she uncharacteristically screamed. Everyone shuffled out their rooms, mumbling some thing or another. "Everyone line up and I'll assign you your jobs." She barked. "What for?" Mint questioned, with her eyes closed. She rested her head on Ryou's chest. "What for? WHAT FOR? There is precisely SIXTEEN days FOUR HOURS and THIRTY-TWO MINUETS until my wedding and I have planned NOTHING!" she exclaimed as tears started to form in her eyes. "How can we help?" asked Zakuro trying to stop her crying. Lettuce took a few deep breaths. "Right hears the plan. Zakuro and Keiichiro – Find a caterer. Pudding, Tart – Entertainment. Ichigo and Dren – Flowers. And Mint, Ryou – Hears your jobs." She handed them a list with all the small things on it. "Um… I'm not sure w-" Mint cut Ryou off. "We'll get right on it!" Mint smiled. "Super and we've got the dresses… so that's it;" she exhaled "We rendezvous back here at 1400 hours."

"Mam, Yes Mam!"

Everyone was getting ready, when they heard Lettuce scream. Her friends rushed to her room. Pie was trying to calm her down. "Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?" she was screaming, pulling apart the room. "Where are what?" Ichigo asked. "The dresses…" Pie explained. Lettuce broke down on the floor and started to cry. Pie put an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll just get new dresses-"

"I DON'T WANT NEW DRESSES! I want my dresses," she sobbed "I know exactly where they are! They're in the back room of the café." She started to cry even more. "I'll get them for you, my darling."

"How?"

"Don't worry, I will." Lettuce through her arms around his neck.

The aliens led them into the town centre and everyone got to work on their assignment. Mint and Ryou stared down on their massive to do list. "Why wouldn't you let me ask to do something else?" Asked Ryou once he'd read the list. Mint rolled her eyes, "Because, then she'd ask why and then you'd have to say why and everyone would be like 'Oh wow, congratulations!' and then we'd all completely forget about Lettuce and Pie and its there big day and everything, get it?"

"No, not really."

"It's just… I think we should wait to tell everyone. You know? Until after they've had their wedding." She looked up at his face, he smiled sympathetically. "Lets get to work." He took her hand and lifted her up from the bench on which she was sitting.

Ichigo and Dren were on flower patrol "Flowers, eh?" Dren crooned, smiling slyly "I know one flower I picked." he chuckled, grabbing Ichigo and crushing himself to her. "Dren!" she panted, pulling away. "Let's not talk about that in public." she shushed, but she smiled, remembering her first time. "Anyway, flowers!" Ichigo ordered "Flowers." Dren agreed and led her through the town.  
The bell tinkled as Dren opened the small oak door and the smell of the fragrant flowers made Ichigo sigh, she loved flowers. "Hello, how may I he…" the flower lady trailed off "My Prince!" she cried and curtsied, "How may I help you, Sire?" Ichigo watched as Dren as he waved his hand and the flower lady stood to attention. "I need some of your most beautiful flowers for a friend's wedding." Dren said, gesturing to the array of blooms around the shop, Ichigo noticed something about Dren's tone. He sounded regal, prince like, a role model for everyone, all sign's of perverted-ness were hidden under the warm smile that he threw the lady. "Of…course…sire" she stuttered and curtsied again, "What type of flower does sir require?" the lady asked, taking a bunch of flowers from the counter. Dren glanced at Ichigo "Um… lilies and ferns!" Ichigo cried when inspiration hit. "What the princess said." Dren grinned, the flower lady froze "Princess?!" she almost screamed, turning to Ichigo, a lot of curtsying and apologising followed. They ordered the bouquets and the centre pieces for the reception. They left the shop with plenty of time and nothing to do. "So, kitty cat, what should we do?" Asked Dren. "We should probably go back to the castle or help Ryou and Mint with their list…" Dren had other ideas. He took Ichigo in his arms and teleported her away from sight.

Dren put her down on dry grass. "Where are we?" Ichigo gasped looking around at the breathtaking view. She was sitting on top of a hill overlooking city. "Just a little place I know." He smiled and sat down next to her. She turned so that the side of her head was resting on his chest. They sat for a wile. Dren leaned over her so she had to lie down. They stared into each others eyes, one of them into a pool of golden sunlight and the other into sparkling pink crystals. He lent down further so his lips pressed against. "NO!" Ichigo laughed, "Not up here, people could see us!"

"No they can't, no one can get her except me. It's closed of to everyone else." She couldn't be bothered to ask anymore questions and he lent down again. They kissed until their jaws started hurt. They both broke away and looked at each other. They knew what they were both thinking.

"Ryou can we please stop walking?" Pleaded Mint with half an hour and one task left. "This is what I was saying!" Ryou spouted. "Don't shout at me!"

"I'm not…" he sighed and kissed her. He lifted her onto her back so wouldn't have to walk anymore. They walked throughout the streets trying to find a jewellery store. They came across a dainty shop, with an elegant white and silver façade. Ryou put Mint back on the pavement. They walked in and Mint was instantly in awe of the sparkling diamonds that were incrusted into every small bit of jewellery. She was instantly drawn to the display of rings. She admired all of them with equal wonder. "Are you looking for a ring?" The friendly sales assistant asked. "Oh," Mint stammered looking at Ryou who was giving her the same look. They hadn't even thought of getting married. "Um, no. We're here to get some tiaras." She finally blurted out. "Right then," said the woman sill smiling "How would you like them?" Mint handed over Lettuce's detailed specification. "These are for the royal wedding! Wow… I mean thank you, we'll start right away!" The woman was smiling even harder. They said there goodbyes and Mint and Ryou left for the castle. They hardly said a word on the way back, having not gotten over the awkward moment before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few weeks flew by and soon it was the night before the wedding. The girls' glammed up and stayed in to be girly. They all laughed as they sat on the drawing room floor. Mint was trying desperately hard not to gag at the smell of the chocolates that were being quickly devoured by her friends. "Champagne time!" came Cake's voice as she walked through the doorway. Mints heart sunk. "Not for me thanks!" she beamed. They all spun around and looked at her with shocked expressions, all except Ichigo. Mint looked at each of their stunned faces. Oh, crap! Think, Mint, Think! She thought. "I don't like champagne." Bravo, she gave her self a slow, sarcastic round of applause inside her head. Everyone knew it was a lie. "Yhear you do" declared Zakuro. Ichigo rescued her. "No she doesn't! She never has!" Everyone stopped looking at Mint and carried on with the merriment. Mint gave Ichigo a thankful smile.

They woke up early to get ready. Lettuce sat down at the large vanity mirror in Cake's bedroom. Zakuro was in charge of her nails. She gently applied each green-tipped fake nail so they were perfectly inline. Ichigo was doing her hair; an elaborate up-do with white flowers weaved through it. Mint was doing her makeup and Pudding was reading Lettuce every quiz on being ready to get married she could find. Lettuce was acing them all. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" They chorused. "It's me… Pie!" Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding stormed to the door and opened it a crack. "Hay! Can I speak to Lettuce?" They gave him dirty looks. "What?"

"You can't see the bride on before the wedding!"

"Why not?"

"It's an Earth thing." Mint explained. "But… That makes no sense!"

"It's just bad luck. Now get out!"

"Fine." He walked back down the stairs. They went back into the room and resumed their duties. This gave Pie time to get the dresses. He teleported back to the café, making sure he remembered every detail so he didn't end up somewhere else.

He arrived at the back on Earth. The café didn't seem the same without everyone buzzing around. It was cold and sort of creepy. He hurried into the back room, where Lettuce had said the dresses were. He saw them sitting a long table in the corner. They were in dress bags so he couldn't see what was inside. He heard voices coming from the front. "So you think the people who worked hear killed your son?" One voice was saying. Pie froze for a second still listening. "… They all just took of…" They were turning the door knob. Pie ran to the dresses, picked them all up and teleported back home without another thought. "That was close!" He knocked on the bedroom door and laid the dresses on the floor outside it. Pudding opened the door and gathered the dresses into her arms, smiling. "We have dresses!" She buzzed. Everyone smiled and ran over to them. Mint looked at the tight toped, Marilyn Monroe style bridesmaids dress. It was going to be a tight squeeze.

Lettuce looked like a goddess in the flowing green and white dress with the royal antique tiara. Her friends were spinning around watching their skirts fly round and round. Mint felt sick after about three seconds and sat down, her insides churning. "Oh, no," Lettuce panicked, "I don't have anything borrowed or blue." She started to hyperventilate and Ichigo go started to fan her with her hand. Mint hiked up her dress and removed the blue garter from her thigh. She handed it to Lettuce. She stopped panicking. She slipped of her green one and replaced it with Mints'. There was another knock at the door. "Go away!" The girls all shouted in chorus, the door opened anyway and in came Dren. Ichigo grinned; he was wearing a suit, as were the other men who followed him. All the girls cooed over their men and giggled hysterically, Ryou sauntered up to Mint "What'cha think?" he laughed. Mint took him all in, his blond hair that covered his bright blue eyes, the white suit that framed his chest and the green tie that contrasted his skin. 'Wow' she thought "Mint?" Ryou asked worriedly, he brought her out of her trance. She smiled, "Who knew you would brush up so well?"  
"I do my best, then again, look at you…" he trailed off, his crystal eyes scanning her body. His eyes fell to her stomach; gingerly he placed a hand on her tiny bump and leaned into kiss her. Only Ichigo and Dren noticed the embrace.

When the Bridal March began Lettuce's legs were weak and she could see that her whole life was dependent on this moment. To everyone's utter amazement she didn't fall and walked up the aisle with the grace of a vampire. She stood at the end and stared at Pie's deep, almost black eyes. His hair was done the same as usual, which is just how Lettuce loved it. Her friends wept as the service went on. They had both written vows. Pie went first. "My sweetheart, it would take me all eternity to describe 1/10 of your beauty. When I first saw you, I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life. Please believe me when I say that you're the only person that I'll ever want to be with. My sun, my moon, my stars, my everything. I am forever yours if you will be forever mine. I will love you until time ends." Lettuce found it hard to start. She was breathless. She eventually found her voice. "'How do I love thee let me count the ways'… I could never count all the ways, it would take to long. 'By the depth and breath and height my soul can reach' doesn't even begin to cover it. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I will ever be. I promise you this and I ask for nothing in return. If you are mine I am complete." Tears started to fall from her eyes, but Pie brunched them away. They said their 'I dos' and kissed more passionately them anyone had ever seen them before.

The service and reception were held in the garden of the castle. It was all green themed. In the middle of every table there were two Lillis tied together with little silver rings. The table cloths were different shades of green. They started of dark and got lighter and lighter until they reached to top table were the cloth was pure white. Everything was perfect. Pie and Lettuce sat in the middle of the top table, Dren sat next to Pie and Ichigo to Lettuce. Tart, Pudding, Cake and Blue sat on Pie's side and Mint, Ryou, Zakuro and Keiichiro sat on Lettuce's side. They ate and gave speeches and then it was time for the first dance. Lettuce had been dreading this part the most, but all her fairs were laid to rest when Pie took her hand. She was graceful and elegant as she floated her around the dance floor. After the dance was over everyone clapped and joined in. Mint didn't feel like dancing but she had to keep up appearances. She avoided every glass of champagne that were being past around. All the guests eventually went home, leaving Pie and Lettuce alone, slow dancing. "Thank you" Lettuce whispered. "For what?"

"Everything" They stayed silent until they left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lettuce and Pie left for their honeymoon earlier that morning. Everyone slept in late and thought about their futures, no more so then Ryou and Mint. She slept as he stroked her hair. He wanted to wake her so he could talk to her, but he let her sleep. She eventually woke. "Hay" He tenderly whispered. He always talked to her like that when she woke up. "Hay, so… What?"

"Why do you think there's a what?"

"Because, I know that look." He was staring at her half biting his lip. "What are we going to do?" he asked softly. She shrugged. Ryou sighed and took her hand. A tear formed in her eye but she swept it away. "Hay," he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, "don't be scared, I'll always be here, whether you like it or not." She laughed and looked up at him. "You will look after us."

"Of course I will," He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead "Your both safe with me." He kissed her stomach. They decided to wait for Lettuce and Pie to get back before they told everyone, then they would think about what they were going to do.

There was a sent of romance across the breakfast table. Dren and Ichigo were staring into each other's eyes; the others could only guess what they got up to the night before. Mint and Ryou entwined their hands under the table and Ryou could hardly keep his eyes of her glowing face. Pudding and Tart were entranced by each other as were Zakuro and Keiichiro. Pudding was eventually able to break away. "So, Mint, when are you going to tell us your big news?"

"WHAT!" Mint and Ryou cried together, panic flushing through them both. Ichigo jumped at the racket and was stunned into silence when she realised what was happening, she hadn't told anyone and the only other person who knew was… "DREN!" Ichigo screamed, jabbing a finger into his chest, he frowned. "Don't look at me!" he roared "I didn't tell anyone!" Tart and Pudding cringed back from the shouting. "All we wanted to know was when you two were getting hitched" Pudding whispered, scared they might shout again. The whole table relaxed and a bout of nervous laughter struck Mint, Ryou, Ichigo and Dren. "What are you hiding?" Pudding asked after the laughter had stopped. "Is doesn't matter." Mint smiled and continued with her breakfast.

After breakfast everyone returned to their rooms to get ready for the day ahead. Zakuro ran into the bathroom, locking Keiichiro out. "Baby girl, are you alright?" he asked his voice dripping with worry. She giggled. After a few minutes of pacing the door swung open, to Keiichiro's relief Zakuro was ok. His relief turned to surprise, as he saw she was wearing lacy purple lingerie. "I thought we were getting dressed, not undressed." He teased with a sly grin. With her trademark model strut she walked over to him and ran her hands across his shirt to his belt. Zakuro undid it with ease and her eyes never left his, they were burning with anticipation. Jumping up, she wrapped her long legs around his waist and slid down taking his jeans with her. Keiichiro moaned and pulled her back up, but this isn't what she wanted. She lent down leaning into him. She let her tongue wonder. Keiichiro eventually pulled her back up and grabbing her waist, through her onto the bed. She started to moan.

"Wow" Keiichiro sighed once he was lying on his back again. Zakuro looked at the clock and giggled, "I know, but we should be getting dressed now otherwise everyone will come up and find us like this."

"I think they've probably guessed what we've been doing." He laughed. Zakuro looked confused, "How?" Keiichiro raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh," she put a hand to her mouth, "Oh my god, you don't think… You think they could hear?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." He smirked and pulled her onto his chest. She hit him, harder than she intended, leapt up and went to get dressed. Keiichiro lay smiling.

Pudding was putting on her locket as Tart snuck up behind her and started to kiss her cheek. "Not now!" Pudding giggled and turned around to give him a kiss. "Why not," he pouted, "everyone else dose."

"Well I don't." She kissed his cheek. "But why?"

"I'm not like that." She looked unhappily into his citrus eyes. His heart sank when she was sad. He lightly stroked the contours of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Don't be sad monkey, I'll always love you." He reassured. "I love you." She whispered back. They leaded in to kiss again, his hands still gently stroking her face. He moved his lips, slowly, away for her lips to her cheek. He stopped kissing her and nuzzled her. They pressed their noses together smiling. "Just this once then." She smiled.

Ichigo and Dren sat opposite each other on the bed, talking about Mint and Ryou "I think it's so sweet" Ichigo cooed, dreaming up her own little baby in her head. Dren swooped in and kissed her "Want one?" he asked seductively, tracing her spine. She smiled, but shook her head "not yet, later" she whispered, Ichigo didn't feel ready for a baby, why had Dren changed his mind? "I thought it was only women who got broody" she laughed, rolling him off her. Dren pouted "Marry me then" Ichigo froze, her heart racing "what did you say?" she stuttered, Dren took in her disapproving tone and dropped his eyes to his hands "nothing really…"  
"YES!" Ichigo suddenly screamed, flinging her arms around his icy neck and kissing him urgently. Dren laughed at Ichigo's enthusiasm and rolled himself back on top of her.

A little later, when everyone was dressed, Cake and Blue ordered a carriage for them all and they were whisked away, no idea where they were going. Mint Ryou, Dren and Ichigo shared one carriage and Ichigo decided to confide in Mint "Mint…" Ichigo began, pulling her off her beloved Ryou, "can I talk to you?"  
"Sure" Mint grinned; seeing Dren and Ryou small talking, she noted their effort "Go on." she prompted Ichigo who was staring intently at Dren. "Um… I was thinking, the day you make your big announcement to everyone, could Dren and I join you?" Mint narrowed her eyes in supposition and gasped, catching the boy's attention. "Your not…" Mint shook, eyeing Ichigo's flat stomach, Dren laughed and pulled Ichigo to his side "No! Me and Ichigo know how to use protection." He teased, grinning at Ryou, who mumbled under his breath, trying to contain his rage. How DARE Dren speak to him like that, even if he is a prince, he felt a gentle hand on his arm "Calm down," Mint laughed, "He's only teasing." Ryou swivelled his eyes to the beautiful girl beside him and instantly relaxed. Her smile was like an ocean of calm to him "So what's this big news then?"  
"Dren and I are getting married!"

"Wow… As long as you let us tell first."

"Deal!" The two girls hugged.

Eventually they were able to step out of the carriages but as they did so, long robe type dresses and suits were shoved into their faces and they were hurried off to get dressed – the girls in one room and the boys in another. The mews stared with looks of confusion at the pile of ribbons and material in fort of them. "Um, Cake…?" Ichigo began looking at her then to her dress. "Oh, I am sorry. How silly of me." She showed them how to put them on. Soon they looked regal and majestic; they looked like princesses. "Cake, what are we doing?" Mint asked just before they walked out. "It's the 25th jubilee. My last as queen before Lettuce and Pie take over. Didn't the boys mention it?"

"I don't think they remembered." Everyone smirked.

From a height something was watching. "Look at them! With all their fancy ceremonies! It disgusts me…"

"I know the feeling."

"I don't see why you don't let me pounce."

"Because you'll screw it up!"

"NO I WON'T! YOU WILL!"

"SILENCE! It is not up you, it's up to me. No one does anything until my say. UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes C.M."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later Pie and Lettuce returned from their honeymoon. Lettuce was different. The awkward teenage nerd was gone. In her place stood a confident young woman, who looked and sounded like she should be queen. When they first saw her, the mews didn't like what they saw. She had seemed snooty and distant, but when they saw her smile they knew she was the same Lettuce they knew and loved. They spent the day looking at photo upon photo. "Everyone," Mint announced when Lettuce had finished, "Ryou and I have some news! We… are… going to have a baby!" Everyone except Ichigo and Dren were speechless. Mint got lots of hugs and Ryou got lots of 'well done mates'. Pie and Lettuce looked at each other. "We have some news to. SO ARE WE!" Everyone yelped and screamed and hugged. It was Ichigo and Dren's turn. "Well, we are getting married!" Yet more yelping and screaming and hugging followed. "Mint, when are you and Ryou getting hitched?" Asked Pudding. Mint seemed a bit embarrassed, "We haven't decided…"

"Soon though!" Ryou cut in. Mint snarled at him. "Who says? I don't want to be fat on the happiest day of my life!"

"Ok honey." He kept forgetting that upsetting a pregnant woman was a very, VERY bad idea.

Keiichiro and Zakuro curled up on their big comfy sofa. "Makes you think," Keiichiro began. "What does?"

"All this stuff going on with everyone makes you think we should do something."

"We're already married…"

"You're right." He flipped her onto her back and lifted her thighs up, so her legs were securely around his waist. She giggled as her skirt fell down around her knees. "Hold on a minute! I never said that I wanted a baby!" He let her legs drop out his hands. "What do you want?" He lent down and kissed her forehead. She thought for a moment before answering, "I want to look after my friends, and I want to be a godmother for a bit, before a real mother."

"What do you want to do in the mean time?" Keiichiro asked and started to kiss her neck. Zakuro smiled and pushed him onto the floor.

It rained the next day so everyone stayed inside. There was a knock at the door in the evening. A slim, shivering girl with deep black hair and pale skin stood in the rain. The little hooded jacket she was wearing provided no protection from the harsh weather. Her little black dress was soaked through. She stepped in without being invited. "I'm sorry… um hi… I… I'm… I'm Ch-" Cake stopped her and leaded her into the living room where everyone was sitting and warming themselves by the fire. They sat her down and warmed her up. "What's your name, darling?" Cake asked placing a hand caringly onto one of hers. "My name's Choco, well Chocolate and I don't know where I am." This confused everyone. "You don't know where you are?"

"No, first thing I was on my planet… then I was here…"

"You poor girl." Ichigo sighed. Choco shivered. "Come on we'll get you out of those cloths."

"Thank you, your all very kind." She smiled and pulled down her hood, revealing a pair of husky ears. Everyone was taken for a moment, but then gathered themselves and lead her up the stairs. She seemed to fit Ichigo's cloths the best, but they still hung of her a bit. "You're looking at my ears." Choco noticed. They snapped away and turned to her silver eyes. "Sorry, we just… Why do you have ears?"

"We just have them on my planet."

"I have them to." Ichigo smiled and popped up her soft pink ears, Zakuro did the same. Choco's face lit up.

When Choco was tucked up for the night everyone went back to their rooms. "Kinda weird her showing up from nowhere." Tart commented, taking Pudding's hand and pulling her to their bed. "Mmm…" Pudding agreed, "She seemed a little too innocent for my liking." she swivelled round so she could push Tart onto the mattress, placing her head on his chest, he stroked her golden hair. "I know what you mean, her eyes creep me out."  
"So cold…" Pudding whispered, cringing mentally at the image. "Don't worry monkey, I'm sure it's ok," gently leaning down he kissed her and tried to pull back. Pudding refused to let go, crushing her body with his, Tart laughed, but pushed her away, "Now, now monkey, you know we're not allowed to do that." Pudding pouted, "We did it before, plus you were the one who wanted it in the first place"  
"If anyone finds out there will BIG trouble, plus I want it to be special, you are too special to waste"  
"You are WAY too moral for an alien." Pudding huffed and gave in, or so Tart thought. Really she was thinking of ways to make him change his mind, Pudding smiled to herself.

Everyone was asleep, except Choco. She sat cross-legged on her bed, staring at the creamy carpet. 'Stupid humans' she thought 'even the aliens haven't seen through me' she snarled, bearing her pointy white teeth. Ichigo woke with a start, sweating and shaking, her mind racing. Dren sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, "You ok?" he mumbled, flopping an arm around Ichigo's shivering shoulders. She just sat in a ball, reliving her nightmare "Give me a moment." she whispered, her voice breaking. Shuffling into the bathroom she broke into a flood of tears, the salty water dripping from her pale cheeks. Dren put his hands on his head and sighed, he had no idea if Ichigo was alright, and she had been acting really weird lately. Sighing again he decided to cheer her up. "You ok babe?" He said walking in a sleepy daze to the bathroom. "… Yeah… um fine now" She couldn't remember her nightmare. "That's good honey… Should we go back to bed now?" He began to kiss her. "No, no boys and girls." Choco growled and ran her finger through the air. "There won't be any of that tonight; we don't want you all worn out for tomorrow." She smiled and closed her eyes. "No none of that yet."

Everyone was on a slight edge the next morning, having all had nightmares they couldn't remember. Dren sat in his room looking through pictures from Earth as Choco entered the room. "Oh… hi Choco… What are you doing in he-" He cut off as her cold eyes locked onto his – Freezing them to a still pool of gold. "Dren…" she cooed, wandering over to him, never losing eye contact. "What you looking at sweetie?" She crooned, like speaking to a 2 year old. Dren handed over the photos with a jerky hypnotised motion, stroking Choco's arm as he withdrew his hand. She giggled, knowing what affect her silver eyes could have, her plan was going smoothly. The photos were of him and Ichigo "Forget her." she mumbled, straddling him and stroking his face. He nodded in submission and she threw the photos on the floor, Dren rolled Choco over and began trailing kisses from her ear to her belly button. Choco arched her back off the bed and ran her hand up Dren's back "Where are your defences?" she panted, almost forgetting the reason for her mission. Dren wrapped her legs round him, still under her seductive spell "I don't know" he moaned back, his voice hoarse, Choco froze "You don't know?"

"No, dad won't tell me." Choco sighed in frustration, she was obviously screwing the wrong guy, she would have to try the older one. "Fine then… What else can I get out of you?" A plan formed in her head. She smiled. "Right then Dreni-pooh," she kissed him and trailed her finger across his jaw, "I want something else from you now… well a few things but you don't need to worry about them, you just need to worry about… one… little… thing," she unzipped his trousers, "Well not that little." She made him lift her dress up above her waist revealing her lack of underwear. Dren raised one curved eyebrow, and grinned his best cheeky grin, Choco's heart sped up, did she LIKE him? 'Strictly business' she reassured her self and lowered her body into him. Dren caressed her smooth skin and slid his hands to her chest, stopping at her breasts. 'Perfect' she thought and she started to rock herself gently back and forth as he moved his hands around her soft pale skin. Dren had no memory of Ichigo, all he could remember was Choco, how she had once been a Mew Mew saving the earth, how he was her mortal enemy and how they had killed her boyfriend, Mark. He pounded faster into her remembering how she liked it rough. "Now do you remember our fist time? Remind me what we did?" She half yelped feeling him go deeper inside of her. Choco couldn't take it any longer, she came with a loud moan, Dren grinned "Good kitty cat?" Choco just lay there, panting, Dren moved his hands down and inserted a finger into her, Choco gasped, but to her disappointment he brought it back out again "Just as good as ever." Dren sighed, licking his finger. "Put it back in." She snarled as his did so with pleasure. The gently guided his finger into her and she let out a small yelp. He slowly turned his finger around inside of her. She clung to the sheets biting her lip trying not to scream. "Deeper." She yelled breathlessly and he did. She groaned and moaned until she came again. She smiled, "Since you've been such a good boy, letting me win, I think its time I let you win." She tuned him over and started to lick his chest. Her tongue wondered down. Once she got to where she wanted to be she opened her mouth as wide as she could. 'Why am I doing this? He won't remember' she thought but she carried on licking, kissing and sucking until he came.

Pudding and Tart sat face to face on their bed, wondering what to do. Pudding so badly wanted to touch him, hold him, feel him against her; but for some reason he was completely unaware of this. "Tart…" she began, he looked up and saw Pudding's warm lips slightly parted, he wanted her. 'NO!' he thought to himself 'If you get her pregnant there will be hell to pay from mum and dad'. But he was mostly worried about Pudding, what she would have to go through; he couldn't hurt her like that. "Why won't you kiss me?" Pudding finished her voice no louder then a whisper, Tart's heart leapt. Did she think that he didn't love her anymore? That would NEVER be the case; it was just that every time he kissed her he wanted to do more, much more. "Because I don't want to hurt you" he confessed, taking her delicate hands in his. "Hurt me?"

"When I kiss you I want more… I don't think there should be more now."

"Are you bored with me?"

"NO! How could I ever be bored with you? You're… amazing." Before she could help herself she threw her arms around his neck "That's my Taru-Taru, always looking out for me!" Tart got winded in the attack, but smiled. Pudding pressed herself to him and looked him straight in the eye "but I don't need looking out for, you won't hurt me" She began to kiss him. He stopped her. "No monkey, just…" he sighed. She rolled off him and, instead, curled up next to him so he could hug her.

The next day Choco decided she would need to try again. Deciding Pie would be her best option she prepared herself:

Lacy underwear, Check.

Lettuce's favourite perfume, Check.

Get Lettuce out of the castle, Check.

She swaggered to the bedroom and for some reason felt a pang of guilt, not because of Lettuce, but because of Dren. She was cheating on him, 'Oh crap!' she thought 'I actually DO LIKE him… stupid smile.' She composed herself. Pie lay on his bed as Choco came into the room. He smelt her in the air, "Hay Lett… Choco!" She smiled back at him. Of course as soon as the two's eyes met Pie was under her spell, he too forgot about his real girl. Sitting gently by his side Choco began to kiss him, he pulled away "I thought we agreed not to while you were pregnant" Choco fiddled with her fingers, just like Lettuce "I just love you so much, I can't not hold off for 9 months" Choco battered her eyelashes at Pie, it seemed to work, before she could reach for him, he was on top of her, kissing her hungrily. Although he was urgent, at the same time he was gentle, never lying on her stomach too much. As his purple hair tickled her face, she questioned her loyalty to her race of alien, she could stay here. Have the boys when she wanted, make them TRULY forget about their wives and girlfriends, hell, she even hypnotise the king and queen to hand over the throne. Then she remembered why she was doing it. 'Make them suffer like we suffered' she reminded herself. He smile faded, remembering. "What's wrong, my Lettuce-chan?" Pie asked stroking her face. She smiled again and began to remove her dress. He started to kiss her again. He moved into her, deeper then Dren had gone. She began to pound her body into his and yelped in delight. "Oh my god." She panted. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as far into her as possible. She screamed as she came. He tumbled of her and lay panting next to her. She gathered her breath, "So, honey bun, how is this place run? For instance, do you have any secret weapons hidden anywhere?"

"I wouldn't know, sweetheart, you'd have to ask my father." She knew she would. He began to kiss her again, but she left in a hurry. She had to try again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later she found Blue in his office. She locked his eyes. "Hello Cake, dear." He smiled, "oh, hello Choco, are your rooms satisfactory?"

"Quite" she dismissed, just wanting to get this over with, she was not looking forward to _this_ particular mission. As she stared deeply into his eyes he began to move towards her, just like the others, his old, withered hands reached for her. They cupped her face gently then moved down to her waist. 'Why me?' she thought as she walked backwards until she reached his desk. She sat on it and pulled him into her body. He gazed with her with loving eyes and removed her dress. 'Ok, I can do this!' He began to kiss her all over her body. 'Oh, I can do this.' She tore off his cloths, to reveal his un-withered body. He had the same magnificent torso his sons possessed. She ran her fingers down it in wonder. "I still have it don't I, Chocolate." She nodded, then realised what he had said. "But…you… you can't… how?"

"I have come across your kind before and besides I know me wife wouldn't act this way to me…" Choco was scared but felt sorry for him. "Oh, Coco," He brushed her hair away from her face, "I won't say anything."

"Why?"

"Because… you are a beautiful, sweet girl. Plus I don't want to see you shot."

"And you want something else in return?" She smiled and he smiled back. "Ok then." He began to hungrily kiss her and lay her down onto the desk. He climbed onto her. As soon as he ripped off her underwear he entered her. "You're better then your sons." She gasped as he plunged himself in and out of her, making her moan and scream. "I've had more experience." He grunted back. Choco decided she would let him win, but it was hard to hold on. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

Ryou and Mint were also engaging in such activities, Mint on top of Ryou. "You're pregnant" he reminded her, caressing her small bump. Mint sighed in frustration "I brought this." she laughed, reaching under her pillows. Ryou echoed her laughter when he saw the manual she brought out '_Pleasure When Pregnant: Your Complete Pregnancy Sex Guide_'. Mint flipped open the book to the first page '_Your Confidence_' they both exchanged looks and burst into fits of laughter "I'm very confident" Mint giggled "Oh, ok then." Ryou gave in. Mint shimmed off her sky blue dress, "What's the next chapter then?"

"_Mental Preparation_"

"Ok, right I want to have sex, so I think I'm mentally prepared."

"Not according to this… '_Feeling you want to doesn't make you mentally prepared. It could just be you hormones sending you mixed signals._'"

"What mixed signals?" They both laughed. Ryou skipped to the next chapter '_Physical Preparation_' Mint glanced down at Ryou's bulging trousers "I think we got that covered." she giggled, Ryou rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Next!" he quipped, trying not to think about the tightness of his underwear. '_Positions_' Ryou snapped open Mint's bra and skimmed over the page until he found a position that he thought she would enjoy, he settled for the '_Froggy Style_'. He looked up at her raising an eyebrow. "Sure." They did what the book said and started. Ryou plunged deep into her.

Everyone headed downstairs for dinner, including Blue and Choco. Instead of Pie sitting by Blue's right side, Choco did "Let the guest sit next to me, it is only polite." Everyone was confused and slightly suspicious, but no one mentioned anything. Cake froze him all through the meal. She knew what he had done, and it was not acceptable from him. In her head she was devising a plan so cruel that he would never cheat on her again.

Pudding and Tart were holding hands under the table, but for Tart even this small gesture was too intimate, he untwined his fingers from Pudding's. Her smile faltered slightly. "Why'd you do that?" she said in a hushed tone, Tart ignored her, she repeated the question "'cos I can't because I can't be that close to you!" he shouted back, causing the room to go silent. Everyone stared at them; they both turned beetroot red "Could you two talk to me outside for a moment?" Cake asked briskly, Pudding and Tart rose immediately. When they were outside together Tart began to apologise for his outburst, but Cake cut him off "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" both Pudding and Tart exclaimed together, but Cake saw through them "You know when your father and I met we were your age and believe me, I know what's troubling you." Pudding and Tart's blush got deeper "Listen to me, don't waste time, take the chance while you can." There was a hint of sadness that Pudding picked up on and wondered what she was thinking. Cake turned to Pudding "Pudding, dear, Tart just wants' to make sure your safe, don't hold it against him…and Tart, sweetie, just holding back will make you feel worse." With that Cake strode back into the hall 'take your chance now Pudding, before he starts screwing someone else' she thought to herself. "That was almost as bad as the 'Sex Talk'" Tart mumbled "That WAS a sex talk" Pudding giggled and dragged Tart to their room "You heard what your mum said…"

Tart cleared his throat as Pudding began rolling down her jeans "I don't think this is a good idea." he croaked. Pudding swaggered over to him, in just her underwear "Hmm…well I think it's a fabulous idea."__Pudding glued her arms round his neck and began kissing him tenderly, pressing her body to his. Tarts mind raced as he scrambled to remember why he wasn't meant to be doing this, but all his reasons were melting in her warm kiss. Pudding swiftly undid his shirt buttons and placed her head on his pale chest. "I can hear your heart." she sighed, enjoying the heat from his body. "It beats only for you." Tart whispered in her ear and trailed a finger from her neck to her hips. Pudding shivered and gripped Tarts chocolate hair.

Later that night Choco snuck away from the castle. "So what did you find out?" Came a familiar voice from above her. She stared up at her brothers' face and frowned. "Nothing, they're smarter then we give them credit for."

"But not smarter then us, hey sis?"

"Not by a long shot… well at least they're not as smart as me." She pushed him over and continued towards her two other siblings. "Chocolate," Her big brother began, "don't tease Gum, he hasn't the mental capacity to understand it fully." Choco was worried about how much her brothers knew about her persuasive techniques. She looked towards her sister, she would know if they knew. She shook her head in the darkness. "Maybe a bigger arsenal would be more affective." Mused her brother. "NO!" she snapped back, "They are already too suspicious."

"True…" Gum pondered; "What if we sent in Lolly to screw up their minds?" a small, rose haired girl stepped out from the shadows "I'd be more then happy to, big brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nightmares filled the castle for days. They danced in and around the heads of everyone who could bear to sleep. Even the servants were worried. Only Cake and Blue knew what was going on and it seemed they were so wound up with their personal problems to fix it. Choco was now glued to Blues side, and you heard no complaints from him. Mint now had a slight waddle and her bump was becoming apparent, Ryou was never more then 3 meters away from her, his blue eyes full of affection and pride. Ichigo and Dren were making preparations for the wedding, exchanging loved-up looks and blowing kisses. Pudding and Tart were now constantly kissing and hugging, never parting hands, Lettuce and Pie were still in that little bubble that was created just after you got married, their eyes could only see each other. Every one was in a blissful world of their own, except one. Cake spent most of the day in her private quarters, thinking up ways to kill Blue, only coming down for meals. But all there nights were still haunted by the same dream - Each night they arrived in a big city. The streets were paved with chocolate and the building were lollies. They would enjoy themselves, staring in wonder at the sugar incrusted architecture. But soon a shadow would fall on the city. And they would run.

"We need to kick this plan up a notch!" Announced Gum at their tri-weekly meetings. "I fare, little brother, you are correct." Said his brother. "When do we attack?"

"As soon as we know where there defences are, Choco has failed to complete this simple task."

"I did the best I could! I doubt you could do any better!" Choco shouted, staring daggers at the eldest of the gathering. He sniffed and continued. "Lolly is doing a fantastic job with the dreams, but we need to get her inside the castle."

"You must be thicker then Gum." Choco mumbled, she suddenly found she couldn't move, her limbs had frozen up. 'That's not FUNNY!' she screamed in her head, before sighing mentally 'Lolly, will you tell big brother I'm sorry?' There was a beat of silence before Lolly's sweet, childlike voice floated out "She says she's sorry."

"I thought she would be, I hope she has learnt her lesson." The eldest clicked his fingers and Choco fell to the floor, momentarily forgetting how to support her own weight. "Don't you EVER do that again!" Choco screeched, leaping to her feet and bounding towards her brother. "DON'T INSULT ME THEN!" he roared back.

Everything carried on as normal. One night there was the same tension at the dinner table. Choco herd a familiar voice from behind her, "More tea?" She spun around to see her sisters' innocent face. "Ah, everyone," Blue began, "This is our new maid, Rosetta." The convenient thing about having a telepathic sister is you can have privet conversations in public. 'Rosetta?'

'You broke the first rule of acting: you never play yourself. Besides I thought it was pretty.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Helping you!'

'I don't need help!'

'Well you've been here almost three weeks and what have you accomplished?'

'The King trusts me!'

'That wasn't your mission!' With that Choco left the table. "More tea anyone?"

Blue put Choco on his desk and began kissing her neck, but she wasn't in the mood. "What's wrong sweetie?" He asked in-between kisses. "Oh, nothing…" She hadn't realised he'd noticed, "… It's just… I miss my family and that Rosetta girl reminded me of my little sister. She died when she was young."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Blue let this grip around her waist loosen. "You know what I've realised, I haven't left this castle since I came! Maybe you could give me a tour tomorrow?"

"Yes, why not?" He kissed her and let her float down from the desk. 'You perform much better with a prompter, big sister.'

'Would you please be quite?'

"This is the best view of the city." Blue mused at the top of a hill. "It's… beautiful." Choco sighed. Without him noticing she took a picture of it. She needed to know what the city looked like from all angles. He walked down the hill and she followed. He held her hands so she wouldn't fall. She giggled as he slipped and fell down. "It's not funny," he laughed, "I'm old!"

"Not really…"

"Old enough to be your farther." She cringed at this thought and they continued. She took pictures all around the city, which Blue never noticed. "Having fun, Chocolate?"

"Yup… but I could be having more fun…" They were walking through a wood at the time. "Where?" She looked around. "Anywhere." Blue raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so, let's just go home and do it there."

"Fine…" She pouted and he kissed her on the head. He ran his fingers through her pitch black hair and then down and across her body. She slapped away his hand when she felt it squeeze her bum. He laughed at they continued walking home.

"Got the pictures, sis?" Gum asked that night. She through them across to him. Her sibling flicked through them silently. "Ah, this is wonderful," began the eldest, "Not a single missile launch pad or anything else in sight!" He laughed in delight. A flash of fury ran across Choco's eyes, "Why are we doing this again?" Her siblings looked around at her in disgust. "Need I remind you little sister? They destroyed our homes and massacred our people!" Gum punched the stone wall next to him, making it crumble, "Is it really that hard to remember, big sis?!" Choco shock her head. They were silent for a moment. "You're right… when do we attack big brother?"

"Soon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Things carried on as they had before. Everyone in the castle tried to forget about the increasing time Choco now spent with Blue and how depressed Cake looked. She often tried to look contented but everyone saw through her rye smiles. Mint by this time was… rather large and all the girls fawned over her. Although Lettuce was also pregnant you could hardly tell, her tall, thin frame hardly illustrated it. Lolly followed everyone around undetected, analysing every moment of their lives. She had come to a few conclusions:  
1. They led vain, trivial lives  
2. They didn't appreciate having vain, trivial lives  
3. Her sister could be a liability

Big sister!' Lolly beckoned to Choco. 'What?! I'm busy!' She was looking deep into Blue's eyes and stroking his arm. 'This is a BIT more important!'  
'Fine, what is it?'  
'You could tone it down a bit.'  
'Tone what down?'  
'… What do you think?'  
'Oh… Why?'  
'You're getting in to deep, you won't be able to get out without any side effects.' Choco realised she was right. With a cold look she left Blue alone. Lolly let her eyes smile, but not dropping her inanest, child-like demeanour.

Choco waited for Blue in his study. A tear fell from her eyes. She had to stop, now, before it was too late. He walked through the door and smiled sweetly at her. Her heart leapt and she realised it was already too late, she was falling for him. No… she had fallen for him. "Hello honey." He closed the door behind him. 'Right Choco, you can do this! Just do it quickly!' She stared down at the hard wood floor and exhaled deeply. "Are you alright?" His voice was overflowing with fear and concern. He put his hand gently on her waist, she still looked down on the floor. "Come on, what's wrong?" He pressed himself closer into her and kissed her forehead, she still didn't raise her head. "What is it gorgeous?" She couldn't stop herself any longer. She through her arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as she possibly could. When he broke away, she carried on kissing him more delicately then she before. "Come on tell me!" He chuckled in-between her scattered kisses. "Does it really matter?" She wined. "Of course it matters! I want you to be happy!" With that she let him go. He cared about her. "I need to know something…"  
"What? Anything!"  
"Do you… no it's silly, don't listen to me!"  
"No, ask me! You can ask my anything," He stroked her soft, pale face, "go on sweetheart, do I… what?"  
"Do you… love me?" She closed her eyes, she didn't want to know. He leaned into her and rested his nose on the temple. They were silent. "No don't answer, I know I don't mean anything to you. I mean, do I? No, I don't! I know I don't, it doesn't matter! I'm just being silly, I'm joking!"  
"Yes…"  
"Yes?"  
"Yes… I love you…"  
"Ok, good…" They were silent again. 'Stupid,' She thought, 'you'd think I'd learn.'

Later, Choco skipped out of the room and into her own. Lolly was waiting for her. "You were meant to break it off." Her soft voice chilled her soul. She knew she couldn't lie, not to Lolly. Instead she shrugged. Lolly sank onto the bed. She clicked her dainty black shoes together, as she controlled her anger. "You do remember what happened the last time, don't you? DON'T YOU?!"  
"YES!! Yes I remember, ok? This is different…"  
"Yes it is… this is much worse. Do you do remember why we are doing this, don't you?" Choco remembered but Lolly still reminded her. She flooded her head with the thoughts she had looked away for her. Screams echoed in her head. She could hear the muffled chokes her people as they struggled for air. She could hear, see and feel the flicking flames that had lapped against her and those she loved. "They did this, remember?" Choco nodded and she started to cry. 'Run!' Said the voice inside her mind, the voice that had saved her, the breathless choking voice. She saw the dark shadow that had loomed over as she started to run. "STOP IT! LOLLY, PLEASE STOP IT!" She wouldn't. 'Run! Forget me! All of you, RUN!' That's the last thing the voice had said. "It's not my fault…" She whispered, "… I loved him! I LOVED HIM!" Lolly stopped the torment. "Lolly… It wasn't…" Lolly left her alone with her own personal, mental anguish. "It wasn't… It wasn't…"

That night Zakuro and Keiichiro lay on their bed. "Sure you don't want a baby?" He asked, lovingly weaving his fingers through her velvet hair. "Broody are we?" She laughed.  
"NO! I was just wondering if you changed your mind…"  
"Well I haven't…" There was a short awkward silence. Zakuro smiled sweetly at her husband.

Lolly stared callously at Choco for days. Her stupid sister was ruining everything, she was sure. Even after everything she had told her and reminded her and shown her, she still too often she heard cringe-worthy noises coming from Blue's office, by the looks on the others faces, so could they. Her thoughts were even worse, it sounded to Lolly like her sister could actually be in LOVE with this pigheaded excuse for a man.

Mint jumped out of the carriage, pulling Ryou with her "you coming?" she asked and everyone apart from two couples stepped outside. Dren, Ichigo, Keiichiro and Zakuro stayed behind, they had all just been on a picnic and the two couples that stayed sitting seemed to be too tired to go out again. "No, I think we'll give it a miss" said Zakuro "Us too" said Dren, Ichigo pouted " But I wanna go!"

"But we just went out"

"I think you'll find the fresh air is good"

"But we just got fresh air…" Dren complained, resting his chin on his hand. "Fine then, I won't marry you" Ichigo stabbed back, glaring at him, No sooner had the words left her mouth the air rippled and Dren disappeared. "That was a low blow" his voice said from outside "I Know" Ichigo grinned and leapt out of the carriage into his arms. "Show-boaters" Mint laughed and turned to the only pair left in the carriage "Still a no from us" Keiichiro smiled, Mint nodded and shut the carriage door.

As the carriage rumbled along Zakuro lay her head on her husband's lap and looked up at him "we were that young once" she sighed, reaching up to stroke his face "And your still as gorgeous" he replied, leaning into her hand. Zakuro closed her eyes and giggled as Keiichiro trailed kisses down her arm, as his lips reached hers she felt her whole body tingle, it had been a long time since the couple had been intimate, they were both too worried about Cake. Zakuro sat up and straddled him, deepening the kiss while Keiichiro slid up her mini skirt and traced the edges of her underwear. Sliding the curtain across the window they lay down, Keiichiro walked kisses over Zakuro's stomach and she slid her fingers through his glossy hair, pulling out the hairband. His hair tickled her thighs and she gasped in pleasure, she never wanted this journey to end. Keiichiro smiled at her intake of breath, he could feel how wet she was on his chest and too wished they could stay like this forever.

Dren carried Ichigo all the way into town, with only Pudding and Tart at their side, the others were far behind "Can we teleport?" Ichigo asked, glancing at Dren "don't see why not"

"Ichigo-chan!" Pudding shouted "what bout me?"

"Uh… Pudding, do you remember Tart?" Pudding craned her neck to see around the couple and an amused Tart waved at her. She blushed, embarrassed "Did you forget about your precious Tart" he laughed, teleporting so he was above her. "No! of course not… I just thought that you were with the others"

"Sure sweetie" Tart grinned and scooped her up in his muscular arms, she giggled and they shared a tender kiss. Ichigo and Dren watched the couple "we were that young once" Ichigo sighed. Dren nodded, thinking about how he used to watch her from his planet, making sure she was safe and now, here she was, lying in his arms. His fiancée. He cleared his throat "do I get a kiss for carrying you all the way here?"

"Well…" Dren had his impish grin on which Ichigo could hardly resist and she grabbed her Mew Mew pendant "only if you can catch me first" she laughed and transformed.

Zakuro and Keiichiro arrived ahead of everyone at the castle. Zakuro suddenly felt a twinge of fear and stood still. "Come on babe." Keiichiro chuckled, pulling her up the path. They wondered carelessly though the front door. "This isn't right." Zakuro whispered. Keiichiro smirked at his wife, before changing to a reassuring smile, "Anyone home?" They tiptoed further into the darkened reception-room. The darkness lifted as Keiichiro found the light switch under one of the desks, sure enough the room was completely deserted. Quickly they stumbled through the artificial night to their room, hoping to find someone there, maybe they were planning some sort of surprise party? They both knew this was an false hope, but kept them sane, unsurprisingly the room was as black as the rest the palace. Almost as soon as they entered the room their eyes were covered, but it took them a second to realise as there was no difference in lighting "Don't do anything silly, you don't want your little wifey hurt now, do you?" Keiichiro wanted to move, he wanted to punch the strange man standing in front of him in the face, but he couldn't move. "He wants to hurt you, big brother." Lolly's child like voice didn't match the girl walking slowly around him. Her face was half-hidden in darkness as she raised her head revealing a sleigh smirk. His eyes screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What we doing with _her_?" Gum taunted, staring into Zakuro's bright purple eyes. They were blazing with anger but she was unable to scream. "There's some fight in you, isn't there?" He smiled and leaned into her immobilized face. "GUM!" Choco snapped, "Leave her alone!"

"Alright then" He looked one last time into her eyes and stroked her cheek. "GUM!" He finally jilted away from her. "Why does it matter anyway? She's still going to die…"

"It matters because, dearest little brother, you need to learn to respect women. Besides she isn't even one of _them!_" Gum shrugged and began looking around the room, picking up various nick-naks from the selves, "I could get used to living somewhere like this," He gazed intently at the marble ceiling, "It's a bit much though."

"I guess…"

"Cheer up sis, they're soon going to get what they deserve and we," He through a small sculpture up into the air "will get what we deserve. Order will soon be returned."

"Sure…"

Later Keiichiro, Lolly and her older brother burst through the door. "Nothing." He mumbled. "He really wants to say something, big brother. Can you please let him?"

"Ok little sister, for you." Keiichiro could now feel the feeling return to his face. "ZAKURO!" he screamed, "Don't worry! I won't let anything happen to you! I love you!" Zakuro's eyes softened at the sound of his words, 'I Love you too' she thought. Kiichiro once more found himself completely immobilized. "I think that's quite enough."

"What do we do now?" Gum impatiently asked. "We wait." Gum rolled his eyes and mumbled something to the effect of: "We always wait, stupid waiting… I hate waiting."

Pudding laughed as Tart spun through the tall, dark gates into the palace. "I'm NEVER leaving this planet!" she giggled. Tart smiled, thinking of how much he loved her. His long brown hair flew across his face in the increasingly cold wind, "Hold up honey!" he began to run after her into palace. As they entered the palace they hardly paid attention to the fact no one was home, they flicked on the lights and sprinted to the pool. Pudding arrived first and threw herself from the concrete into the brightly-lit water, Tart followed soon after and Pudding laughed as the water splashed her delicate face. "Perfect" a voice whispered from the shadows "What fools they are."

Tart and Pudding swam towards each other, both grinning wildly, they were kids again "You remember that time we got stuck under the stadium?" Tart smiled, wrapping Pudding in his wet arms "How could I forget?" she sighed "that was the first time you helped me"  
"God you annoyed me" Puddings smiled faltered and she pushed away from him "I… annoyed you?" Tart began to backtrack "Only a bit… you were a bit hyper… you know?" Pudding smiled mentally, she could hear the guilt and panic in his voice, she would use this to her advantage. "Maybe you annoyed me too!" Tart waded towards her and lifted her chin to meet her eyes "Now… how could I make up with you?" Pudding grinned her monkey grin and pulled her hair out from the plaits she was wearing them in. She wrapped his arms caringly around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. He started to kiss her and moved his hands further down. "You're so bad!" she giggled. "What? There's no one here; we're all alone…" he trailed off as he kissed her neck. "Didn't Zakuro and Kiichiro come home hours ago?" she remembered. "Mmm…" he mumbled, not paying attention to what she was saying. She pushed him off her and swam to the side. Tart rolled his eyes. "Do you hear that?" she whispered. "I don't hear anything"

"… Exactly…"

Pudding shimmed out of the pool and walked slowly back into the palace, her small feet slipping on the cold marble floor. "Honey, where are you going?" Tart called, climbing out of the water. His water soaked torso glistened in the moonlight. She shivered. Tart rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder "They probably went straight to bed" he said, running his hand down her spine, Puddings eyes widened. Tart was surprised when the back of his head collided with the wall, Pudding ran up to him, her face fierce "you punched me…"  
"Well duh!" Pudding snapped "How could you be thinking of something like that when two of our closest friend could be in danger" she whispered hotly, hoping to see Tart cringe. To her utter dismay her pulled into a long, passionate kiss, his hands pulling her on-top of him, little did Pudding know but Tart found her little outburst a huge turn-on. He pulled away, gasping for air "S…Sorry" he whispered, trying to catch his breath, but Pudding was too light-headed to even remember what she was angry about, pressing her chest to his she giggled, nobody was home. "Has anyone ever told you that your emotions will be your downfall?" a soft voice purred from the corner, the couple froze. They'd been caught. Pudding unwrapped her legs from Tart, stood up and bowed to the shadow in the corner "We are very sorry you had had to see that" Pudding mumbled, embarrassed. Tart stood up and dusted himself off "Yes, our deepest apologies"  
"Oh no, it is not you who should be apologising…"

"This one is pretty cute as well!" Gum smirked, as he had done to Zakuro before. Tart watched that creep lean closer and closer to his monkey. Every second he saw him with her was like a thousand knives stabbing him in the heart. He couldn't protect her. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. "That's not a very nice thing to do," Lolly whispered, seeing what he was thinking of doing, "I'll tell my brother to stop playing with her… if you can get the answer right: How… many… roads must a man walk down?" She giggled she saw the torture she was putting him through. "Now, now little ones… that's enough playing for now" came their brother's calm but chilling voice. His siblings backed away from their chosen playmate. Chocolate felt a sudden serge of gilt. She tried to make them see something different and feel something different, but it was no use once Lolly had seen what she was doing. Her mind was so much stronger the Choco's. Lolly pushed the good thoughts out of their heads with ease; she left only fear and anger behind.

The last to return home were Mint, Lettuce, Ichigo, Ryou, Pie and Dren. It was late as they sleepily wondered up the path. "I need to sleep now." Mint declared and rested her head on her beloved Ryou's chest. "You can go to sleep in a minuet" he smiled taking her hand. The same eerie quiet greeted them as it had to their friends before. "Anyone awake?!" Pie called into the silent rooms. Little did they know, there were more people awake then they thought. "So good of you to join us." They then found themselves frozen, but it was different for Lettuce and Mint. Bolts of searing pain hit their stomachs. This was not good. Lolly smiled as she saw the panic in the two girls' heads, "Big brother, you appear to be hurting them." Choco's heart flooded with guilt. "BIG BROTHER! LET THEM GO!"

"Why should I? They killed the young of _our_ people!"

"If you do that you will be just like them!" With that he let the feeling return to the girls. "What do you want with us?" Lettuce whimpered.

"You shall soon see my dear."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Everyone was shoved down a set of spiral stairs that seemed to go down forever; Mint and Lettuce were carried down by their partners, their stomachs still writhing in pain. Dren held Ichigo close as salty tears stained her pink cheeks, he wondered where his parents were. He was suddenly very angry with them, he bunched up his fists around Ichigo 'How could they let this happen?!' he thought, pulling Ichigo closer. Looking back he saw Ryou struggling to carry Mint down the stairs 'And when there are pregnant women too…' His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the end of the stairs. Peering through the darkness he saw two figures sitting near the end of the room. "Right then," said a voice "Now that every on is here, I think we should introduce ourselves… I believe you know my little sisters: Chocolate and Lolly," the two girls stepped out of the darkness, Lolly smiling and Choco not looking anyone in the eye, "This is my brother Gum," he too stepped out, "And who dose that leave? … Ah! Me! You may call me Candy Man." "What as in 'The Candy Man can!…' Dren sung, smiling impishly, the man growled at him and hissed back. Even if he was under capture he was still a prince. Candy Man withdrew slightly, forming a plan in his head, he smiled menacingly "well, don't you have a pretty girlfriend… can I have a bite of the strawberry?" Ichigo looked up, her eyes burning, who did he think she was? A common prostitute?  
Dren unlatched his arms from Ichigo, throwing himself forward he leapt for the Candy Man; suddenly he froze in the air and fell to the ground. Ichigo had used Dren's distraction to reach for her Mew Pendant "Mew Ichigo, Metamorphosis" she whispered, all the other mews copied her. Before the bad guys knew what was happening three Mew Mews had descended on them. Soon they too found them selves falling to the ground. "Oh please, my darling little girls don't even bother. But if you insist on being so head-strong your just going to have to sit here for a bit and calm down." Candy Man smiled and left them alone, his siblings in toe. Choco was the last to leave; she glanced back and her guilt almost over powered her. They all sat in the silent darkness, only being kept sane by their memories. She thought about the time they first realised they were in love:

It was a hot afternoon in the café and Mint as usual was sitting around doing nothing while the others ran around like headless chickens. Ichigo was screaming at her to do something so she got up and walked to the kitchen to get her tea. She bumped into the one person she didn't want to see…Ryou. "Oh…I do apologise, I just came in to get my tea." Mint was flushing, she could feel the burn on her cheeks, it had been over a year since the 'accident' by her and Ryou could still hardly be in a room alone together. Ryou was thinking the exact same thing and decided to fix this once and for all by just proving to himself that he could resist her. "Mint, could you come with me?" Mint panicked, crap he was going to tell her off for slacking. To her surprise he took her down to the basement, she felt herself get a bit exited; they were going to be completely alone. 'No!' she scolded in her head 'he doesn't think of you like that, stop being so vain.'  
It was only when Ryou got Mint downstairs he realised he had nothing to actually say or show to her, what was he going to do now? They stood in awkward silence, half smiling, both confused. "So…" Mint began, "I've always wondered what all these panel things were for."

"Oh right… if you move this knob- I mean leaver it brings up a map of the city."

"Oh, what happens when you pull- I mean press this?"

"It zooms in. I know you look easy- I mean it looks easy, but it's actually quite… hard…"

"I would think it would be."

"I Mean You Would Be Able To Do It... You Give A Good Job... I Mean Do A Good Job, As A Mew!" It was then neither of them could restrain themselves, Ryou pressed Mint against the panel and kissed along her neck, she moaned slightly as he pressed himself into her more. Why was he doing this to her? He knows that this will end in tears, just like the last time… but this time they were sober. He slowly undid the bow of her apron and pushed her further against the panel. The kissing got more and more tender until he broke away. "I'm sorry" he whispered and moved away. "Don't be" he whispered back and pulled her back on top of her. She began to kiss him again. He slid his hands up her dress, so they cupped her thighs. She soon jumped down and began removing his shirt, he too removed her dress. Soon they were standing in-front of each other wearing nothing. "Um…" she laughed and he smile back. He placed his hands back onto her lower back and started to kiss her again. She was taken by surprised, so didn't no what to do with her hand. She eventually decided to use them to pull out the hair-bands in her hair.

Ryou ran his fingers through her blue curls and put her arms around his neck, he knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop, he loved her too much. Although, technically, this was not Mint's first time she felt like it was since last time she was far too out of it to remember anything of it, all these exiting sensations were new to her in her mind. Briefly she wondered what the others were up to but she soon forgot them when Ryou's hand moved to her chest.  
A little later Ryou and Mint returned from the basement, their cheeks flushed and lips swollen, the others played dumb and pretended not to notice. From then on, whenever possible, Mint and Ryou would disappear to the basement. Unfortunately their happiness was not to last as Mint's over protective brother found out that she was 'dating' Ryou and has them split up. Of course, when it became apparent that everyone would be leaving, Mint and Ryou could become lovers again on a different planet.

Mint returned from her daydream wishing she hadn't and flopped down onto Ryou's lap. Little did she know that many of the other Mews were also going back to happier times…

Pudding huddled against Tart's chest and let her mind wander back, there was something about this cell that made her all nostalgic.  
It was a year ago, but to Pudding it felt like yesterday, her 14th birthday. Everyone had gathered in Café Mew Mew to share the celebrations and she was delighted when her Taru-Taru turned with his brothers. Although she had got many presents, Tart's was the one that made her most excited. He had handed her a small box wrapped in yellow and orange paper and mumbled a small happy birthday to her, she was far more forward. Leaping on-top of poor Tart she cried "THANKYOU TARU-TARU!" and ripped open the present. Pudding's tummy did flips when she saw the wonderful present… they were perfect, Tart smiled weakly at her "Do you like them?" For the first time in her life, Pudding could not find words to say, she just nodded and placed them on the table. She did not see the hurt on Tart's face.

When all the celebrations were over Pudding went home and tucked up in bed as soon as possible, she couldn't wait to look at her present again. She pulled the box and slowly opened the lid, her stomach still somersaulted when she saw them, did he really like her that much? Pudding carefully stroked the white gold bannana-shaped earrings; her fingers skimmed across the diamond necklace shaped like a monkey tail. She loved him. Before she used to deny it and tell herself she had mistaking hate for love, but now there was no denying it, she was smitten. "You don't like them, do you?" said a childish voice from the air, Pudding looked up to see Tart hovering above her. Her heart thumped so fast she thought she may be having a heart attack, she held the jewellery to Tart and pointed to herself, for again she was lost for words. "You want… me to put these on… you?" Tart said nervously, she nodded and sat up. Tart flew down and took the box, a sudden determined look on his face. He floated behind Pudding and gently removed the necklace, he could feel the heat from her body and so longed to close the gap between them. Pudding gasped slightly when his long fingers ran across her neck, she desperately tried not to think about the fact that Tart was in her room and they were alone in the house.  
Tart tried to ignore the small intake of breath Pudding let through her delicate lips and fastened the chain around her small neck. This time he deliberately ran his fingers down her spine and smirked when she shivered in pleasure. He flew round to her other side and unhitched the earrings from their red velvet bed, leaning close to her he gently pushed them through her ears. "I love you" he whispered as he pulled away and Pudding thought she might melt, but she had no time. Before she could even squeak a reply Tart's urgent mouth was on hers and she quickly relented.  
From that moment on the two were joined at the hip and found it almost physically painful to be away from one another. Tart was now never embarrassed of loving Pudding… because she loved him too.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Zakuro, like her friends, was in a world of her own:

It was four years ago. Zakuro had always admired Keiichiro from a far and she was now getting tired of it. She was sick of seeing him everyday and not being able to put her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. It was time to make him see her in a different light.

It was a normal day at the café, Zakuro was clearing up. She opened the door to the kitchen and saw Keiichiro baking something. This was her chance. "Zakuro! It's getting busy out there, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. …so, what are you making?"

"Oh, I'm just experimenting with something for Ryou's birthday."

"Oh… right, can I help?"

"Sure, you are very welcome to." Zakuro flicked back her long purple hair and tied it neatly into a ponytail; she actually had no idea what to do. Keiichiro handed her a piece of purple icing and instructed her to roll it out flat with a rolling pin. Zakuro stopped dead. She loved it when he used his voice like that, calm but firm and reassuring, she only came out of her trance when soft hands stroked hers "Zakuro-Chan?" Keiichiro asked, his voice thick with worry. "I'm sorry did I upset you in some way?" Zakuro shook her head and flashed her best model-style smile at him "No, no… I just heard something that reminded me of something"  
"Oh… Ok, I'm happy I didn't make you upset…" Keiichiro very gently lent down and brushed his lips against Zakuro's, her heart went wild. "…ah…" she whispered in a blush, she must have been dreaming. "Are you ok? I'm sorry that was inappropriate." He backtracked as fast as he could. She shook off her smitten day dream look and did what she had always wanted: She put arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. It was a whirlwind romance. After only a few weeks together Keiichiro proposed, but it took years for the wedding to be planed out, Zakuro being the top model that she was.

Pie and Lettuce took it far slower then any of their friends; Too slow! It took them over three years to admit they loved each other, and another three months to lip lock. The others had thought it was so adorable, the way they blushed every time someone mentioned the others name, the way they refused to even hold hands, but they soon became worried about the couple.

Lettuce had been walking to the changing room in café Mew when she overheard Mint and Ichigo talking about her relationship. "The problem is she's just frigid!" Mint bitched.

"MINT! That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Well it's true! The only way a relationship can last is if you know if you're sexually compatible with each other."

"And you would know this how?" Mint looked scorned as Ichigo tried to backtrack, "What I mean is you have never really had a serious relationship, have you?"

"Well no… But I'm right though."

"I guess…" Ichigo slipped into her own little dream world for a few seconds, before returning to Earth. Mint raised her eyebrows knowingly at her friend and both giggled smiling.

Lettuce knew something had to be done; she would prove to her friends that she was serious about Pie. Fuelled by determination, she headed to the nearest Anne Summers she could find. It was only when she saw the front window did she lose all confidence. It was all so… kinky. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward, she wanted this and although they never talked about it, she knew Pie would want this too. She just needed to work out how to face her friends again.

The rows of lingerie stunned her, she was about to break down and cry from embarrassment, when an assistant put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling ok miss?"

"Um… I'm fine… I was… was just… never mind."

"Do you want some help deciding on something?" Lettuce nodded.

After trying rack of lingerie on she finally settled on a black and pale green pair of boy-type pants and a matching bra, even she admitted she looked quite good. The only thing left was to try it out on Pie.

'I can do this' she thought later that night as she stared into the mirror. The door bell rung. 'No I can't!' Summing up all her courage she walked over to the door. Carefully she opened it making sure he couldn't see her. Pie stood in front of her and she knew that she could do it. Timidly she stepped out and revealed her new underwear to him. She heard a crash of bags and she assumed that he had dropped them in horror, she looked up to apologise, but her lips were gently covered. Lettuce closed her eyes and felt his hands run down her back, he sharply pulled away, blushing. "I'm sorry Lettuce-chan, I don't what came over me." But Lettuce couldn't hear what he was saying, her back was burning where he had touched her and she wanted more. All her fears flew out the window, they loved each other, this gave her so much confidence and she giggled to herself. Walking to Pie she bent down so he could see her cleavage, Pie's jaw fell slack "No need for honorifics after this, can you imagine how CLOSE we're gonna be?" she purred out. Pie let a surprised smile leak across his face. Taking her in his arms, he carried her into her bedroom. He lay her down neatly on the bed. A field of green met a sea of deep blue as they gazed into one another's eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

To begin with they were nothing but friends, talking about their daily lives and troubles; it was when Dren visited just after Ichigo's 19th birthday that they became more then that:

Ichigo glanced at her self in the mirror. Her room smelt of roses and scented candles as she waited. Her whole body was shaking in anticipation, she was so excited. As she examined herself she wondered if alien sex was any different to normal sex, did he even have the same parts?

Hearing a light knock on the window she froze. There he was. Her heart pounded as she walked over to the window. He gave her a small smile. She looked at him in awe. Dren was wearing normal human clothes, he looked so handsome, and his shirt clung to every toned muscle on his body. Dren also looked at Ichigo in the same way, they had been planning this for a while but she had gone the whole mile and brought candles. She looked perfect in the flickering dim light. "Wow…" Ichigo breathed, Dren smirked once he was through the window. "I could say the same about you." She smiled back. Dren didn't waste anytime. He pulled Ichigo as close as he could, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He whispered. "So have I."

Just before they could embrace, there was a loud banging on the door "Ichigo! Come and sit with me, NOW!" It was Mark, he probably had a bad day and wanted to rant about it to Ichigo, and she couldn't stand it. It would nearly always end with him shouting and throwing something across the room, he was pathetic. Back when they were younger it could have been passed off as cute and sweet to talk about his day laborious detail, but now it was needy. Like he wanted her sympathy, he NEEDED her attention, he was no more then a jealous child. "I can't right now…I'm in the shower" Ichigo called back, desperate to leap on Dren. "COME OUT THEN!" He snapped back. Dren couldn't stand to see Ichigo being shouted at. He marched towards the door but Ichigo got in the way. "DON'T! You'll just make it worse… wait here… I'll be up later." Ichigo pecked Dren lightly on the cheek and went downstairs, where Mark was waiting for her.

A few hours later Ichigo returned to her room, Dren was sitting on the bed. Ichigo's eyes were wide open and her whole body was shaking. She closed the door behind her and melted down in front of it. Dren could tell something was terribly wrong, timidly he got up and sat beside her. Ichigo had buried her face in her knees, Dren stroked her face and pushed some of hair behind her ear. He tightened his fists once he saw what Mark had done. The entire of the right ride of Ichigo's face was red with blood. "Dren…" she sobbed before collapsing into his lap, "he wouldn't… wouldn't stop…"

"Shhh…" Dren comforted. Ichigo started to cry harder. "Dren… he can't… he can't… he's not allowed to… allowed to … to live anymore."

A few days later, a plan was formed. They couldn't take action until the last minute possible because they would have to leave immediately. Dren was very enthusiastic at the suggestion of killing his rival, plus he had his lover's permission, which made it even more thrilling. Once they had killed Mark, Dren could have his kitten all to himself without the constant annoyance of an over intelligent women beater interrupting them.

It occurred to Dren that Ichigo may have been hit before, but didn't tell him. Or he wasn't there to tell. Dren silently promised never to leave her alone with that monster again until he was dead, he would be ready to save her this time.

The night after the date for the crime was confirmed, Dren came to Ichigo again to pick up where they left off. "You look more amazing then ever." He commented. "Thank you…" she mumbled, she had been so much quieter the past few days. "What's wrong kitty cat?" He asked, knowing the answer. She gestured to the side of her face. Dren kissed it softly, "Don't worry kitty cat, everything will be fine. I've told you: you're safe with me."

"But what if he comes back up?"

"Then I shall have to blow his over-used brains out" Dren grinned wickedly. "Not helping the situation!" she whined. "I know," he chuckled, "I'm sorry. But I will do whatever it takes to protect you." He voice was suddenly more serious. Ichigo looked and saw the love and devotion in Dren's eyes. He pulled her close, like he had done before, and began to kiss her. It was hungry but still tender. Suddenly there was aloud noise from below them. Dren stopped kissing Ichigo and pulled her close to his chest, "It will all be over tomorrow, and we will always be together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The plan was all set.

Two days later Ichigo sat across the table from Mark, her legs shaking at the thought of killing him. He sat impatiently, his eyes burning holes in the table; he refused to look at Ichigo. Mark banged his fist on the table "Come on woman, what do you want to tell me?" he gritted out, he loved this girl, but she was a pain. The facts were these:

*Mark 'loved' Ichigo

*Mark formed a plan to be rid of Ichigo

*Ichigo hated Mark and loved Dren

*She too had formed a plan to kill

*Both their plans were about to be put into action

Before Ichigo could answer, there was a knock at the door, she moved to get it. "Don't! Stay there you stupid woman, try and form a sentence while I'm gone" Mark snubbed, Ichigo bowed to him and sat back down. Mark couldn't believe his luck, Ichigo had actually asked him to meet exactly where his plan would unfold, adrenaline pumped through his body thinking about the imminent events.

Ichigo closed her eyes, she didn't want to see the deed. She heard footsteps come into the room, but there were two voices. Neither of them were Dren's. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Mark and another young man looming over her, a devilish grin on his face. Before she could move or even scream, she was gagged and tied to the chair "Don't worry about saying anything now Ichigo, sweetie" Mark laughed bitterly, stroking her cheek. He was going to miss her body.

There was another knock at the door. Everyone inside froze. When no one answered Dren grew worried. Without hesitation he teleported to the kitchen. Ichigo groaned in embarrassment as she saw what he was wearing. He hovered above them in a pizza boy outfit; he really wanted to go the whole way with this disguise thing. His eyes widened as he saw Ichigo tied up, he glared at Mark and his friend "Did someone order pizza?" Mark's friend ran out the door screaming about aliens and Mark simply laughed "Oh Dren, its nice to see you again, no I don't believe I did order pizza"

"Then you must have ordered knuckle sandwich!" Dren cried and punched Mark square in the nose. Ichigo's eyes widened as Mark flew across the room "So is that how you want to play it alien boy?" he sneered. Dren flew above him and looked on him "If you lay one hand on her, I swear I will actually kill you this time" he said, his voice thick with threat and hate, Mark smirked. "Not even a little touch?" Mark grabbed Ichigo and run a hand down her leg, she gasped and tried to hit him, Dren did it for her "I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Mark's eyes dilated as Dren removed his blade from his back. He fell to the floor. Ichigo froze up in fear, how could Dren just do that without a second thought? Dren rushed to untie her, his hands shaking; he was so worried about her, that bastard Mark shouldn't have been anywhere near her. He should have protected her. The gag was released from Ichigo's mouth "Dren!" he quickly backed away, he was expecting a rant about killing…

"We didn't agree on the cheesy lines 'You must of ordered a knuckle sandwich'? Are you being serious? You absolute idiot! And as for that pizza boy outfit…" Dren swooped down at covered her lips with his, when he pulled away Ichigo was blushing deeply "it actually looks quite good on you" she finished in a whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

**3 I'm so sorry it took so long! I have been so busy and have had really bad writers block. It's summer so hopefully I will have more time to write. Thanks for staying with me, enjoy (: x**

Chapter 17

Mint scrapped her fingers along the crumbling stone walls. "Let me out! I can't take it any more!" she screamed, grabbing Ryou by his shirt collar.

"Ok, ok" He reassured, clambering to his feet, "It's time to be pro-active"

"It's a bit late for being pro-fregin-active! We're in dungeon!"

"I know… right, we need to think!" They all pondered for a moment. They were no longer immobilised (they assumed it was a strain on Lolly's energy), but none of their powers worked (also, they assumed, as a result of Lolly). "Oh…" Pie remembered, as he traced his fingers along the wall. Eventually he stopped and pushed a stone in, to everyone's amazement it fell to the floor. "How did you know that was there?" queried Lettuce.

"Oh well…" Pie looked embarrassed, "Dren and Tart used to, well, lock me in here sometimes when we were younger," everyone tried not to laugh "We don't talk about that…" Pie cleared his throat, "You just take out these bricks and go through the tunnel." Suddenly, Lettuce was filled with anger and hormones. "Why didn't you think of that before?!" she snapped hitting him in the arm. Her friends were shocked; they had never seen Lettuce snap like that. Lettuce blushed, "I… He was being silly…"

The bricks were soon removed, leaving a small tunnel in the wall. "It looks like we are about to play that earthling game 'Hole in the Wall'" Dren grinned "Bring on the wall!" the boys shouted, Mint hit Ryou. "Very funny, but how to you expect us to fit through that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"This!" she gestured to the large bump in front of her.

"Oh, well you'll just have to… breathe in?" This caused him to be hit again.

"Its limbo time!" cried Tart, slipping through the gap, followed by Pudding and then by the rest of the gang who weren't pregnant.

"What about us?!" exclaimed Mint.

After a series of very elegant manoeuvres and backing up noises made by Tart, everyone was eventually through the small tunnel. "Why was that even built?" queered Ichigo, Dren grinned "Pie said he 'found' the tunnel, but he dug it himself!"

"Shut up baby brother." Pie sneered as they squeezed out of the end. The tunnel ended in a field on the other side of the castle's moat. The small village that was there was now completely void of life. They stared in horror as a young child stumbled towards them, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Help them…" she gasped before collapsing at Mint's feet. Mint dropped to her knees resting the girls head on her lap "Why… why would they do this?"

"Because we did the same to them…" Cake explained emerging from the shadows. "Mother!" her sons exclaimed, running to her and hugging her tight. "Are you alright?" Pie asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"What do you mean 'you did it to them'?" Mint asked, her voice almost robotic as she stroked the hair of the young girl lying at her feet.

"Our planet went through a faze of invading and destroying planets. Those aliens who captured you come from a planet that we invaded fifteen years ago. We massacred their people until we thought there were no survivors. They're just repaying us."

Everyone lowered their eyes, trying to dismiss the terrible visions that were filling their minds. They had seen what the enemy aliens could do; they knew this planet was more powerful. They could only imagine what would happen if they were in full battle mode. Blood would bleach the streets red.

"No matter the past, we have to think about the present, the whole planet is under attack and we have to save it!" Lettuce cried, her friends looked shocked again "Oh, don't give me that look, if I'm going to be queen of this planet I'd like some of it to be left."

"She's right" Dren said, his tone slightly sad "we have no choice but to cause the other aliens more harm, it is the only way we can overcome them…" Though horrified at the thought of causing their people anymore pain then they already had, everyone was in agreement. This battle had to be won. No matter the price.

Pie stood thoughtful for a moment "I need to get back inside the castle, all the equipment I need is in my room."

"Equipment for what?" Ryou asked, he had always been interested in Pie's inventions, Pie turned to him. "I had been working on a device that would have the ability to combine alien and Mew powers, creating a new breed of Kimera Animal, but it is very unstable at this moment in time."

"It is the only choice we have!" Lettuce pleaded to Pie "Please, let us use it"

"Of course" Pie whispered, stroking her cheek "anything for you…"

"I hate to rain on this whole 'we-can-achieve-anything-if-we-put-our minds-to-it' moment," Mint chimed in, causing to 'let's-go-team' spirit to fade a little, "But to get out of that castle we had to crawl through a tunnel, and I am not going through it again just to get back in!"

"She has a point," Zakuro commented and the crowd turned to face Pie, "How are we going to get in Mr. Ideas Man?"

Pie smirked, "The front door." Everyone looked at each other and silently agreed with the plan.

After a short walk through the foothills they were back at the castle gates. It was obvious that there would be no guards seeing as only four other aliens had survived the massacre. As they stepped into the foyer they saw their home destroyed; photos and vases had be smashed on the floor, furniture was torn up and there were distinct markings and the aroma of burnt – well – everything. Gasps exuded from the party. "But can you blame them?" Cake asked rhetorically, leaning down to pick up a photo from the floor. This picture had always been her favourite; Tart was barley two at the time and had been asked to stay sitting in-between his brothers, an order in which he had profusely disobeyed and had begun to clamber all over the place and pull faces at the camera, in which his older brothers found overwhelmingly amusing and fell about laughing. The photo had been taken just before Cake and Blue, too, burst out into laughter. In the picture, they were exchanging 'if-you-laugh-I-laugh' looks and biting down and their lower lips. Cake stroked the picture with one withered finger. She thought back to the times when her and Blue were happy; before her sons had left for Earth. This was the point when she decided it was time she got her family back.


End file.
